the fickle fingers of fate
by the-leader-of-men
Summary: After the war Andromeda is reunited with her younger sister, only to learn that her older sister Bellatrix has run off with probably the most famous muggle born witch, Hermione Granger. Femslash, mentioning and eventual Blackcest. Andromeda/hermione, Bellatrix/hermione, Andromeda/Bellatrix possible Narcissa involvement.
1. New Day

The Fickle Fingers of Fate.

Chapter one:

Andromeda opened her eyes and brushed her chestnut curls out of her eyes. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings; trying to find a sense of familiarity in the room which she spent her youth in, unfortunately a youth that seemed a million years ago.

After sitting up, she slowly made her way off the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping body next to her. She grabbed her white silk robe off the wooden bed post, and secured it tightly around her waist while making her way over to the dresser.

As she sat down Andromeda failed to notice her reflection in the vanity, because she was drawn to a photograph taken in her teen years. The picture was of herself and a giggling Bellatrix. The two bore a striking resemblance that even Andromeda couldn't deny, despite her best efforts. Even though Bellatrix was two years her senior, as young women they were often told that they could have been twins, sometimes being confused for each other by those who were not close to either of the girls.

_Times have changed, _she thought. She turned to the vanity sitting atop the dresser.

_Sighs "Indeed they have", _she said out loud. She cast a beauty charm over her face to cover the cuts and bruises she obtained the previous night. She did her best to tame her wild hair and tied it back in a loose knot only allowing a few curls to fall free and frame her pale face, which was now void of any battle scars.

Rising from in front of her dresser Andromeda made her way across the room to the double French doors that led out to a small balcony. She opened the door and allowed the light from the early morning sun to spill into the room.

The woman in the bed stirred, due to the sudden light that now filled the room.

"_Andy?" _the woman managed to breathe out groggily.

Walking back to the middle of the room, Andromeda sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Good Morning", _she said as she brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of the woman's eyes.

"_Get up! It's a new day baby sister". _Much to her sister's dismay, Andromeda drew back the duvet that was keeping her warm.

"_That it is", _Narcissa breathed out as she sat up in the bed.


	2. False appearances

Chapter two:

Andromeda and Narcissa sat in awkward silence as they drank their coffee in the kitchen of Black manor.

"_Andy.. I…" _Narcissa tried breaking the silence, but Andromeda started shaking her head and raised her hand to stop her sister from continuing.

"_Cissy don't, there's nothing left to be said. The past is the past. So please don't bother trying to apologize."_

The sisters sat in another awkward silence for a few more minutes, until Narcissa piped up again.

"_Actually, I believe that there is still a lot to be said"_ Andromeda rolled her eyes at her sister's snippy tone, she definitely didn't miss this.

"_Is that so?" _Andromeda said in a mocking tone without even taking her eyes off an old issue of _The daily prophet. _

"_Yes, and I do not appreciate your condescending tone, I am a grown woman and I will not be spoken to as a child"_ Narcissa snapped.

"_Well Cissy, I didn't too much appreciate the heartless murder of my friends and family, but that didn't stop you and yours." _Andromeda was now becoming agitated with her sister's fake haughtiness.

"_I killed no one!" _Narcissa shrieked in retaliation as she stood up from her seat knocking over her coffee.

"_No, you just stood there and watched as Bellatrix carried out all the dirty work, just as you did when we were children!" _Andromeda yelled back, before she started in a sickly sweet voice that sounded all too much like Bellatrix, _"poor, innocent, little Cissy; Always the victim to her big sisters and their horrible games." _She pouted in a mocking way, again resembling her older sister.

Narcissa appeared as though she was about to cry, due to her older sister's cruelty.

"_Maybe you're right" _she said quietly _"I shouldn't bother apologizing", _she sat back down and swallowed her tears.

Again they sat in silence, this time for nearly fifteen minutes. Both were wrapped up in their memories and regrets regarding, not only the past twenty seven years, but more so the years they had spent together, as siblings. Narcissa was right; there was still an incredible amount things that needed to be said. Memories they both had most often memories of things that should never transpire between sisters.

Andromeda finally broke the silence, _"Look Cissy, Bella is dead. There is no reason to go drudging up the past. I know what you want to say, and the questions you most likely have, but now is not the time. Perhaps with time I will be more comfortable talking about it, but right now is about you and me, not me and Bella." _

Once Andromeda had finished Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears and started shaking her head.

"_What's wrong", _Andromeda inquired a little confusedly.

"_She's- She's not dead"_

"_Who's not dead" _She already knew the answer to this question, but she was hoping, no praying that Narcissa would say any other name.

"_Bella." _Andromeda's cackle was so sick sounding that Narcissa could have sworn that Bellatrix was sitting across from her.

"_Of course she's dead!" _She continued laughing, _"I saw Molly kill her for Merlin's sake!" _

"_Do you really think that an imbosile, such as Molly Weasley, could kill the dark lord's right hand?!" _Narcissa snapped.

"_Cissy, I'm worried about you", _Andromeda said half mockingly and half with genuine concern.

"_Oh Christ! I'm not going senile! Before I found you, I saw Bellatrix and that bloody mud-blood heading into the dark forest together", _Narcissa exclaimed heatedly.

"_Which mud-blood?" _Andromeda inquired before she even realised what she had said.

"_That friend of potter's, the one with the horrid hair", _Narcissa, surprisingly, managed to say this without sounding too venomous.

"_Hermione?"_ Andromeda remembered the girl well. She had caught the young which, on several occasions, starring at her. She also remembered, albeit not vividly, the blurry moments of tenderness the two witches shared after having had too much fire whiskey. _"Why the hell would Bella be with Hermione? And where on earth could they be going?"_


	3. what happened at hogwarts

Chapter 3:

This chapter is a flash back to the battle at Hogwarts, after the Malfoy's have left. Fort the purpose of this story I am changing a few things: firstly Andromeda was at the final battle, Secondly the "Bellatrix" that Andromeda saw Molly kill, was killed before the Malfoy's left the battle, and Lastly Tonks will be in this story (Remus will not). I would also like to point out that this story will be on a vertical plot line, so if something is confusing whilst reading it will most likely be explained at a later date. FINALLY If you guys could let me know if you are interested in me writing a prequel about Bellatrix and Hermione and how they ended up leaving the battle together let me know because I'm seriously considering it.

The fickle fingers of fate:

The Malfoy family had just left Hogwarts, where everything they had been fighting for was finally coming to a head with those who were opposed to them. Yet, they had turned their backs. As they left Hogwarts Narcissa had caught a glimpse of her older sister, who she thought was dead, darting into the forest with that mud-blood friend of Potter's, but she decided not to alert her son and husband.

_Better off with a mud-blood than dead _she thought.

As the family reached the Apparation point out side of Hogwarts, Narcissa heard a wimper coming from behind a tree. She stopped in her tracks.

"_What is it mum?",_ Draco questioned his mother's sudden stopping.

"_Shhh… listen"_, there was another wimper. Narcissa walked off a few paces to where she heard the noise. She once again stopped in her tracks. _"Andromeda?"_, she gasped. Andromeda was sat against a tree with her hands covering her head as if she was expecting a hex from her sister. Narcissa kneeled down next to her shaking and bloodied older sister.

"_Andy, I'm not going to hurt you"_, Narcissa removed her sister's hands from her head as gently as possible. She gasped when she noticed the large amount of blood covering Andromeda's face.

"_Are you heart badly?" _Andromeda shook her head in response, thick curls falling in front of her face. _"Andy, how long have you been out here?"_

"_Onn..o..Only a-a few minutes", _Andromeda managed to stammer out.

"_Lucius! Take Draco back to the manor", _Narcissa called to her husband without turning around.

"_If we go back to the manor the Aurors will come looking for us" _Lucius responded bewildered by his wife's suggestion.

Narcissa stood up and turned to her husband, "_Frankly Lucius, I don't really give a shit whether the Aurors catch you or not, you are the reason the family is in such turmoil. Draco, come here and help me with your aunt." _Draco nodded and walked over to his mother, before turning around and walking away Narcissa called out to Lucius again, _"Oh, and I look forward to testifying against you at the hearing, and by the way, happy anniversary." _

Andromeda let out a pained chuckle.

"_Try not to enjoy my misery so much",_ Narcissa said sarcastically. _"Come on Draco, we have to get her to Black Manor."_

"_No way am I going there", _retorted Andromeda, Draco went to help her up _"Draco, don't you dare". _

"_Oh Andy do you have to be so damn difficult, you cannot apparate on your own you'll splinch, so shut up and let me help, or stay here and bleed out" _Narcissa snapped impatiently.

"_Fine. God cissy no need to be so snippy" _Draco and Narcissa grabbed each of Andromeda's arms and helped her up, and they apparated to Black Manor.


	4. What Narcissa saw

Chapter 4:

Wow four chapters in one day, I clearly don't have a life. My updates will most definitely not be like this all the time, I am still sorting out where the story is going. Please let me know how you like the story so far, and let me know your opinions on certain relationships. This chapter is also during the battle at Hogwarts.

The fickle fingers of fate:

Hermione was running as fast as her feet would carry her. She had no idea where Bellatrix was leading her, but she knew where ever it was she'd be safe. After everything Hermione knew that Bellatrix would never hurt her, because if she did then there would be no left to help her. Hermione stopped to take a breath, even though Bellatrix was twenty five years her senior she sure could run a hell of a lot faster than her. Hermione soon lost sight of the older witch; she wasn't all too concerned until she heard a far off scream. Hermione started running again, she soon found Bellatrix on the forest floor with blood pouring out of her knee. The wound didn't appear to be inflicted magically but there was still a significant amount of blood.

"_Oh Christ Bella! Are you all right?" _Hermione was panicking as she rummaged through her bagtrying to find something to staunch the flow of blood. Seeing the young girl so flustered wasn't anything new for Bellatrix but she still couldn't suppress her giggles.

"_Bella, this isn't funny! You could be seriously injured! And if I don't fix that gash now it could get infected". _Hermione exclaimed, while pulling a bandage out of her bag.

Bellatrix took Hermione's chin into her hand and forced the young witch to look her in the eye.

"_Hermione, breath, it's just a little scrape, nothing we can't fix with a little magic. I've suffered worse and lived to tell the tale. Calm down." _

Hermione sighed over dramatically, _"Right. Just me being over cautious I suppose, that's me Hermione! Always the brains of the bloody operation." _Bellatrix went to speak before Hermione raised her hand to stop her, _"I will not calm down when it comes to your safety Bella, with your-" _she paused_ "with your condition, I can't be too careful."_

Bellatrix rolled her eyes it mocking way, _"god Granger, are all mud-bloods this melodramatic?" _

Hermione finished healing and wrapping Bellatrix's knee, _"Well I excuse me for caring" _Hermione snapped. Bellatrix stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"_You're excused" _she giggled, Bellatrix ran a few paces before turning to see that Hermione was standing behind her looking rather hurt. She walked back over the young witch and took her hand; she played with the young girls fingers as she bowed her head in shame.

"_Have something to say for yourself?", _Hermione inquired sounding rather parental. Bellatrix nodded her head looking all too much like a small child. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Bellatrix sighed _"I'm sorry" _, she muttered barely audibly.

"_And what is it, exactly, that you are sorry for?"_ Hermione asked knowing full well the answer to her question.

"_I'm sorry I hurt myself, I was just being stupid"_

"_and?" _

"_Sorry I was a prat?" _Bellatrix furrowed her brow, Hermione hit her in the arm. _"oh come on Granger you aren't going to make say it are you?", _Hermione raised her eyebrow again, Bellatrix groaned _"fine, I'm sorry I called you a mud-blood, now can we get a move on?!"_ Bellatrix swung her arm out in front of her indicating that Hermione should walk in front of her. When Hermione wouldn't budge Bellatrix grabbed her hand and began running again. They soon reached a clearing, which they stopped at the edge of. Still holding hands Bellatrix slowly led Hermione into the middle of the Clearing, she dropped the girl's hand and she lay down on the damp grass.

"_What are you doing?" _Hermione was confused as to why Bellatrix was lying down.

"_Have you got somewhere else to be granger?" _Bellatrix patted the grass next to her, indicating that Hermione should lie down next to her.

"_I do have a first name you know?" _Hermione said, now lying down next to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took the young girls hand back into her own and kissed the top of it.

"_I know…. Hermione" _She breathed out.


	5. mingling with blood traitors

Chapter 5:

Reviews are nice, I like reviews :p

The fickle fingers of fate:

"_No I will not go! I absolutely refuse!" _Narcissa yelled at Andromeda. It had only been a few hours since their confrontation in the kitchen. Andromeda was desperate to locate Hermione and her bandit sister, but it seemed as though her forty three year old sister was still as stubborn as she was when she was sixteen.

Andromeda was sat in front of the fire in the library of Black manor, and she was desperately trying to convince her sister to join her at the Burrow.

"_Narcissa there is no need to raise your voice at me, now sit down and breathe. God knows I wouldn't want you to get wrinkles."_ She hadn't meant to say the last bit, but as children the two sisters were always at each other's throat, and old habits die hard.

Narcissa huffed and plopped down next to Andromeda on the sofa.

"_Now, Cissy, Merlin knows you owe that family a few apologies" _Narcissa opened her mouth to interrupt her sister in protest but Andromeda waved her off and continued, _"No, listen, you are going to go there, apologize, whether you mean it or not and you can tell them that you know where Lucius is. Cissy I can only help you so much. If you get on their good sides you may just buy your and Draco's freedom."_

Narcissa huffed, _"Can't we give it a few days, at least until the initial shock dies down."_

Andromeda shook her head _"no, we have to go today. I have a daughter who just lost her husband, and a grandson who just lost his father, either you come with me today or I leave you to fend for yourself." _

"_Now you're just being cruel… Fine. We'll go today, I'll suck it up and play nice with the blood tra-, I mean Weasleys, and shall we take Draco with us?" _

"_No, I think one Malfoy at a time is enough." _

_(~/~) _**The Burrow **

The two witches walked through the fields towards the burrow. When they got to the front door Andromeda went to knock but she was stopped by her younger sister.

"_Andy, shouldn't have we owled first?" _Andromeda rolled her eyes over dramatically, once again showing that she was more inclined to resemble Bellatrix than Narcissa.

"_Why are you saying this now? Couldn't have you mentioned this when you were huffing and puffing about your loser husband"_ Before Narcissa could even formulate a response Andromeda was knocking hard at the door in front of them.

Harry opened the door, he was holding baby Teddy, who looked as though he had been crying. Andromeda took the child into her arms.

"_I'm so glad to see you Harry!" _Andromeda pulled him into a quick awkward hug.

"_Yeah… uh… you too" _He looked awkwardly over at Narcissa.

"_If you'd let us in Harry, I can explain" _Andromeda said with a smile and quick raise of her shapely eyebrow.

"_Oh, of course, come in" _Harry led them into the kitchen, where Neville and Luna were sat with mugs of tea. _"The Weasleys are still at Hogwarts, making arrangements for Fred and the others". _Harry said wearily.

"_Of course, I assume Nymphadora is here?"_ Harry nodded still looking uncomfortable with Narcissa's presence. _"Well I'm going to go speak with her, in the meantime, why don't you and Narcissa have a chat over a cup of tea?" _Both Narcissa and Harry nodded awkwardly. Andromeda left and climbed the stairs to what she knew was Ginny's room, she saw that her daughter was asleep on the bed with red stains down her cheeks, she had obviously been crying. She set baby Ted in the make-shift crib and walked over to the bed, she laid down next to her daughter, brushed the hair out of her eyes and wrapped her arm around the witch's back.

(~/~)** Two hours later. **

Andromeda descended the stairs to find, what she considered, quite a terrifying scene. Her baby sister, the ice queen, mingling with the Weasleys.

_That apology must have gone really well_ she thought. She walked into the kitchen where she found Molly cooking.

"_Need some help molly?" _The red haired woman turned around with a sad grin on her face, without a word Andromeda pulled her into a hug. _"Go be with your family, I'll finish up supper", _she smiled weakly.

"_Thank you dear". _Molly left the kitchen to go sit with her friends and family in the living room. Andromeda heard the door open behind her. She spun around to see the one witch she was so desperate to find standing in the open door way.

"_Hermione…" _


	6. Lies and Love bites

Chapter 6:

Well it's encouraging to see that there are people reading this, but there is a lack of reviews -_- anyway I think I know where I want this story to go, and in fact I think I already know how it will end, but not to worry this will by no means be a short fic. For those of you who were wondering about the "femslash", I'm not being too hasty about that, I want to be realistic, I'm not going to have people jumping into bed together prematurely, I want it to happen as the relationships progress.

The fickle fingers of fate:

"_Hey Andy…" _Hermione said stepping into the kitchen. Andromeda dropped the ladle she'd be stirring Molly's pea soup with.

"_Hi". _Hermione walked over and picked the ladle up off the ground, Andromeda held her breath as Hermione reached passed her to put the ladle atop of the counter. Before Hermione could back away Andromeda grabbed her forearm and looked deep into her hazel eyes, _"where were you?"_

"_Seamus was missing back at school; I stayed behind to look for him. It took a few hours and once I found him he needed treating for some really bad burns, so I had to brew an elixir." _Hermione's lie was too well rehearsed. She knew that Andromeda knew she was lying._ Damn _she thought. She should've let Bellatrix help her when she offered.

Andromeda let go of Hermione's forearm, she leaned a little closer to the girl and pushed her bushy brown hair away from her neck.

"_Did Seamus give you that love bite as well?" _Andromeda inquired with a kink in her eyebrow. Hermione quickly fixed her hair to cover the light hickey on her neck. She mentally kicked herself.

"_Yes… No! I mean no!... Ronald gave it to me!" _Andromeda did her best to supress her laughter, _god how she sounds like Bella when she laughs, _Hermione thought, _but if she's anything like Bella she's probably reading my thoughts right now… am I starring at her? DAMN I've been starring at her breasts this entire time. _

"_Whatever you say Hermione, you should probably go explain yourself to your friends, they've been worried sick" _Andromeda turned back to the bubbling pea soup that was on the stove.

Hermione wondered out of the kitchen. _It's not my fault_, she thought, _you can't exactly walk around looking like Andromeda does and not get attention, _she mused.

"_Hermione!" _Ginny ran over to her friend and pulled her into a bone shattering hug. _"Where the hell were you!" _she questioned smacking her friend's arm.

Hermione walked over at sat in between Ron and Harry on the sofa. _"I'm terribly sorry for worrying you all, Seamus had an accident and I had to treat his burn, all the nurses were occupied."_ Hermione was thankful that they all bought her lie far easier than Andromeda had. It was then that Hermione turned her head to see Narcissa Malfoy descending the stairs. At the same time Andromeda walked into the room.

"_Oh Cissy, perfect timing, would you help me serve up the soup?"_

"_Of course", _the two sisters left to the kitchen to serve dinner, and were followed in by everyone else. Unfortunately Hermione got stuck at the end of the table, with Andromeda next to her and Ron across from her. She had never seen the young wizard looking so down.

"_So Hermione, what kind of trouble did Seamus get himself into" _Andromeda asked just above a whisper into Hermione's ear. Hermione shivered at the feeling of her hot breath on her ear.

She swallowed _"It's complicated" _she replied, _"Why is Narcissa here?"_

"_It's complicated". _With that the rest of the dinner was unbearably awkward for Hermione.

(~/~) **After Dinner**

"_Andromeda dear, won't you spend the night here?"_ Molly offered here sweetly.

"_Thank you Molly really, but I think its best that I take Nymphadora and Teddy home." _Tonks came into the kitchen, she had slept through dinner, and by the looks of it she had been crying in her sleep.

"_Mum, could Hermione come with us?"_Tonks asked her mother.

"_Of course she's welcome to but don't you think she'd rather stay here with Ginny" _Andromeda was half hoping that Hermione would stay at the burrow, just so it was easier to keep her mixed feelings about the girl at bay. On the other hand if she came home with them then she could get to the bottom of the Bellatrix situation. Maybe cissy was lying; she did have a knack for lying when they were kids.

"_It's just I think that Ginny is more upset then she's willing to admit, I thought she might want some space, and plus I'd really rather not sleep alone tonight." _Andromeda took a deep breath; this was going to be a long night.

"_Alright go and fetch her, we'll wait for you out side." _

(~/~) **At Andromeda's **

Hermione lay wide awake next to Tonks. Her ridiculous snoring coupled with Teddy's heavy breathing was a nightmare. The real reason she was awake was that she couldn't tell whether her mind was so focused on Andromeda because she was so like Bellatrix or because she was different from her. Hermione slipped out of the bed and made her way out into the hall, she walked past the spare bedroom where she knew Narcissa was sleeping, she didn't know what it was about her, but Narcissa terrified her. She stood outside the door to the master bedroom breathing heavily trying to calm her nerves.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought. She knocked lightly at the door.

Andromeda looked up from her book, _"come in", _Hermione walked in.

"_Sorry, I couldn't sleep; Tonks' snoring is really loud." _Hermione awkwardly laughed.

"_That's alright; I wasn't sleeping anyway, com on then." _She pulled back the covers so Hermione could get in. Hermione slowly walked towards the bed, and got in looking a little shell shocked because she was in the same bed as Andromeda Tonks. _Is it Tonks or Black? _Hermione thought, _surely its black now, her husband is dead. _

"_It's Black now." _Andromeda said aloud.

"_Were you in my head" _Hermione asked confusedly

"_It's hard to stay out with you thinking so loud". _They were silent for a few minutes; Andromeda broke the silence, _"Why did you lie to me Hermione?" _

"_I-I.." _

"_I know Bella gave you that love bite. You're playing with fire Hermione, she'll only break your heart" _Andromeda stated bluntly.

"_She won't, I trust her, and she trusts me. Besides you haven't known her for nearly thirty years, how would you know?" _Andromeda was surprised that it was that easy to get the truth out of her.

"_Trust me Hermione, I just know."_

"_How am supposed to rely on you just knowing?" _

"_Because…" _ she sighed.

"_Because why Andy?"_ Hermione knew that she wouldn't get her support. The truth was nothing had happened with Bella; nothing yet, today was the first time she had shown any tenderness towards the older witch.

"_Because she broke mine"_ A single tear slid down Andromeda's face. Hermione reached over and wiped it away with her sweater. She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but Andromeda turned her head unknowingly and the kiss landed on her lips.


	7. What my sister's did

Chapter 7:

Great to see you guys are enjoying the story thus far I apologize for the minor delay, I've been a little busy lately and what not. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I'm having some difficulties with the details of the story, but not to worry I'll be on the right track soon enough.(smut warning) Read & Review please 3

The fickle fingers of fate:

**June 21****st**** 1969.**

Narcissa opened her eyes to the warm summer sun streaming through her windows. Realising what day it was she quickly hopped out of bed, looking in the mirror on her bedroom dresser she quickly combed her hair before running out of the room. She darted down the hall and burst into Bellatrix's room. The older witch began to stir, and before she could even register what was happening a very giddy Narcissa was jumping on her bed.

"_Get up Bella! It's your birthday!"_ The older witch groaned and rolled over, putting her face into her pillow. Narcissa leaped off the bed and ran around to the other side of the bed. She brushed her sister's wild curls out of her face. _"Come on Bella, aren't you excited for your birthday? It's so lovely outside, and father says the Lestrange's and Malfoy's are coming for dinner, and we got you gifts!"_

"_None of that sounds even remotely enticing enough for me to get out of bed."_

"_But Bella….."_ Narcissa groaned.

"_Oh come off it Cissy, we all know Bella isn't a morning person, in fact I'm convinced she isn't a person at all"_ At this Narcissa giggled and turned around to See Andromeda leaning on the door frame. Andromeda walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Bellatrix; Bellatrix sat up and gave her little sister a hug. _"Happy birthday Bella" _She said with a kiss on the cheek, _"unfortunately you do have to get up, or else we will have to face one of Mother's infamous hissy fits."_

"_Fine."_ Bellatrix swung her legs over the bed, intending to stand up, but she was blocked by a very cross looking Narcissa.

"_How come you wake up when Andy asked you to and not when I did?" _She pouted.

Andromeda rolled her eyes _"here we go". _

"_It's simple Cissy, I love Andy, whereas I do not care for you or you happy go lucky attitude." _Bellatrix didn't mean what she said, she did love Narcissa, but Andromeda had always been her favourite sister, they loved each other differently than how they loved Narcissa.

Without another word Narcissa turned around and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bellatrix flopped back on the bed, legs still dangling off the edge.

"_That was cruel Bella"_ Andromeda flopped down next to her sister.

"_I know, but its true Andy, I love you more than her"_ Bellatrix rolled over, she put her face into her sister's neck and draped her arm around her waist, _"I love you Andy", _she placed a kiss just under her sister's ear.

Andromeda smiled at her sister's tenderness, _"I love you too Bella", _she kissed her forehead.

Dinner was a mundane affair. Narcissa sat next to Lucius Malfoy; Bellatrix was sat between Andromeda and Rodolphus. The adults discussed all sorts boring aristocratic affairs and a man whom they referred to as "the dark lord". All the sister's remained silent until the topic of Rodolphus and Bellatrix's upcoming marriage came up. Narcissa wouldn't shut up about how excited she was and how she hoped Bellatrix would let her help pick out a pretty dress for the wedding day. Andromeda smiled and nodded and went with the flow of conversation. Bellatrix remained neutral, appearing void of any emotion to the people around her. Andromeda knew that Bellatrix wasn't empty, she did feel, because she held her hand under the table throughout the entire dinner.

After dinner the adults retired to Cygnus' library for coffee; the kids went to the upper library on the second floor of the manor. Andromeda and Rabastan Lestrange walked in a few minutes after everybody else, each carrying several bottles, a few bottles of wine and a few of fire whiskey.

"_Looked what we found in the cellar" _Andromeda said with a big smile across her face, Bellatrix walked towards her and took one of the bottles of fire whiskey.

"_Just when I thought there was no hope for this night"_, She flopped down on the sofa opposite of Rodolphus. She passed him the bottle and he took a big swig and passed it back. The only good thing about this marriage was that they were equally dreading it.

"_Andy what if father or mother finds out? We'll get in trouble!" _Narcissa squealed.

"_Who cares?"_ replied Andromeda, Narcissa went to speak but Andromeda waved her off, _"Cissy just have some, and for once in your life do something because it's fun, and not expected of you", _she passed the fourteen year old a bottle of red wine.

The night passed quickly and blurrily. By 2 am most of the teens were intoxicated, Narcissa was curled up on the couch giggling with Lucius, while the Lestrange brother were throwing things into the fire place. Andromeda was leant up against a book shelf when she felt to strong arms wind around her waist from behind.

"_Bella?" _she said startled by her sister.

"_Let's go outside" _before her younger sister could reply she grabbed her by the hand and led her downstairs and out onto the grounds of the manor. The sister's stopped when they reached a big oak tree and they sat down and leant against it.

_``Bella…. I –I don`t want you to leave me`` _Andromeda lay down across he sister`s lap and handed the bottle of fire whiskey to her.

_``I don`t want to leave you either Andy``, _she paused, _``maybe I don't have to leave``. _Andromeda sat up so she was face to face with her sister.

_`What do you mean Bella``_

_``We could leave; just get the fuck out of here. They won`t miss us, as long as they have their prized Narcissa. You and I could just go and make a life somewhere."_ Andromeda was stunned by her sister's boldness, _"but, judging by the look on your face… you'd rather stay here, and lead a bullshit pureblood life."_

"_No Bella it isn't that at all! I hate it here too, but where would we go?"_ She stammered out quickly correcting Bellatrix.

"_Anywhere we want; we could stay in England, or maybe go to France! Just somewhere where it's just me and you, because you're all I need Andy."_ With this Bellatrix leant in a placed a chased kiss on her sister's lips.

"_Bella we can`t`` _Andromeda breathed out. She wasn`t entirely sure what she was saying no to; her sister`s kiss or running away.

_``We can do anything``, _Bellatrix leant in and captured Andromeda`s lips again, this time pulling the younger witch to sit on her lap. Before Andromeda knew what was happening Bellatrix was sucking on her neck and pulling at the strings that did up the back of her dress.

_``Bella…Bella what are you doing``, _Bellatrix didn`t reply, instead she pulled open the back of Andromeda`s dress and ran her hands along her back, and covered her mouth with her own. She then pushed her sister backwards on to her back to she was on top of her. She pulled the dress down so it was bunched around Andromeda`s waist, before undoing and lifting her own dress over her head. Andromeda bit her lip when she caught the first glimpse of Bella`s naked form, she knew this was wrong, all of it, but she didn`t have the heart to tell the older witch to stop. While she was contemplating what was happening she hadn`t noticed Bella slipping her hand past her panties, but became abruptly aware when she started to rub her clit. Andromeda moaned audibly, Bellatrix smiled against her neck before capture her lips to swallow the noise. Bellatrix slowly slid a finger inside Andy and kept rubbing her clit with her thumb, Andy began to thrust her hips against Bella`s hand, taking this as a good sign Bella slowly added another finger before picking up the pace. Andromeda moaned again in pleasure as Bellatrix thrust in and out of her. Bella felt her sister`s walls tighten around her fingers before she cried out in ecstasy and rode out the waves of her orgasm. Bellatrix kissed her again before pulling her fingers out and sucking them clean.

Without a word the two witches clothed themselves and went back inside. They both went to their own rooms and got in their own beds as if nothing had happened. Little did they know, Narcissa had seen the whole scene unfold from the window of the upper library.

**Note: this is my first attempt at smut, I hope it wasn`t too horrible. Also when I started writing this I forgot to mention how old Bella is here, this was her 18****th**** birthday, seeing as she was born in `51. **


	8. tomato soup

Chapter 8:

Thanks for the great reviews

Fslover- I do have my plans for Narcissa, though I should probably tell you now that she is and will be a big part of the story but she isn't pivotal.

This chapter picks off where chapter 6 left off (with the semi awkward kiss between Andromeda and Hermione)

The fickle fingers of fate:

Hermione hadn't meant for her comforting to go this way, she only meant to kiss her on the cheek. Though, Hermione wasn't entirely sure if Andromeda knew it was a mistake, she hadn't pulled away right away, but she wasn't exactly on top of her. After a few short, very awkward, seconds Andromeda pulled away from Hermione.

"_I'm sorry", _Hermione said quickly, she looked forward at nothing in particular, Andromeda did the same. Both of them looked like two deer in the head lights.

"_It's alright…. Though it probably shouldn't happen again", _There was a minute of awkward silence.

"_You didn't exactly pull away you know? And it's not as though this is the first time this has happened. In fact, if I remember correctly last time you kissed me", _Hermione pointed out accusingly.

"_That was different, we had, had a few drinks, I was feeling vulnerable and you were comforting me. And whether it's happened before or not is beside the point. It's wrong Hermione, and you know that." _

"_Why is it wrong? I know you're old enough to be my mother, but I don't care about that. It's not as if you don't like women, you just told me that your bloody sister broke your heart.``_ Hermione was annoyed that Andromeda was making it seem as though this was a one sided thing.

_``Fine. I didn`t pull away, and the last time I did kiss you, and I liked it. But now I am stopping it. Good night Hermione``, _Andromeda reached over and switched off her lamp before turning away from Hermione and closed her eyes. Hermione sat there a second, she didn`t know if she was hurt or angry, but she decided to push it out of her mind. She turned the opposite way of Andromeda and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

**2AM**

Hermione woke up to the sound of footsteps. She sat up and turned on the lamp next to her, the light revealed Narcissa standing with her arms folded at the end of the bed. Hermione let out a small gasp.

"_Christ Narcissa, you scared the hell out of me", _Hermione whispered angrily.

"_Well I didn't think you were in here, seeing as you weren't earlier." _

"_Narcissa why are you in here?"_

"_Well Mud-…Ms. Granger, if you must know, I had a nightmare and I came in here to sleep with Andromeda", _Narcissa said matter-of-factly.

"_You have got to be joking"_

"_Do I look like the sort of person who gets out of bed at two am to joke Ms. Granger?" _Narcissa snapped.

Hermione sighed and made enough space in the middle of the bed so Narcissa could sleep between her and Andromeda.

Hermione woke up to the sound of an owl tapping at the bedroom window. When she looked over, she saw Narcissa star-fished with one arm and one leg draped over Andromeda. She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and walked over to the window to let the owl in. When she let the bird in, she untied the piece of parchment tied to its ankle.

**As much as I love living in a tent it would be nice if the muddy that promised to help me showed her face every once in a while. I would also like some more clothes. **

**Ps – I'm really hungry. **

**~Bella. **

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back into Tonks' room, where she was still sleeping. She got dressed and grabbed her beaded bag off the floor before heading down to the kitchen. Hermione went through Andromeda's cupboards looking for something that Bellatrix could eat. She decided that the older witch would have to settle for a few cans of soup. When she was sure she was ready she disapparated from the house to where she had left Bellatrix just the other day; _the forest of dean._

Upon her arrival Hermione found a very cold looking Bellatrix, wrapped up in several blankets sat next to a low burning fire.

"_Oh well if it isn't my favourite mud-blood", _Hermione huffed._ "OH come off it Granger it's a term of endearment", _at this Hermione looked horrified. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and turned around to go inside the tent. Hermione came in silently; she appeared rather miffed about her greeting. She dropped her beaded bag on the table with a thud and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater for Bellatrix. She then sat aside five cans of tomato soup. Now Bellatrix looked horrified. _"You're joking right?"_

"_No Bellatrix I'm not joking. I've had it up to here with you and your bloody sister's, you are all way too high maintenance. I don't know what your parents did to fuck you all up so badly but I'm sick of the lot of you!" _Hermione hadn't meant to be so cruel, and now seeing Bellatrix's reaction she regretted it immensely. Hermione was convinced that she'd get a hex sent her way, but instead Bella picked up one of the cans of soup and went outside without a word. She knew in order for Bella to get better, they were going to have to get along, and they had been, but only because Hermione put up with her abuse and demands.

Hermione went outside and found Bellatrix sitting next to the fire. Hermione guessed that she was trying to cook the soup but all she had done was put the entire can in the fire. She tried not to laugh knowing that this really wasn't the time. She sat down on the ground next to Bella and waited a few minutes until she said something.

"_Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just the past two days have been really hard, I lost a lot of friend's, and then your sister's were driving me mad when I was worried about you". _Hermione glanced at Bellatrix who was staring straight into the flames with no visible emotion.

"_It's fine Hermione. I've spent my entire life being told that I am nuisance; I shouldn't have expected more from you just because you're helping me. You shouldn't worry about me, if this thing kills me it will be for the better."_

"_Bella I-", Hermione_ looked as though she was going to cry, Bellatrix waved her off.

"_No Hermione. Don't try to make me feel good about myself. I've spent nearly forty seven years hating myself, there's no turning around. Your life will be easier if you just let me die, and god knows my sisters wouldn't care, and why should they? I've done nothing but hurt both of them." _

Hermione let a single tear slide down her cheek, but she wiped it away before Bellatrix could see. _"I'd Care Bella. I can't just let you die, I won't do it."_ Her words were laced with tears, she stood up to go back inside, but Bellatrix thought she was leaving so she grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. She stood up in front of the young witch. Hermione hadn't noticed when she got there that Bellatrix wasn't wearing any shoes; this made Bellatrix relatively shorter than Hermione. Bellatrix stood on the balls of her feet so she could capture Hermione's lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly became passionate, Hermione's fingers quickly became entangled in Bella's hair and she pulled her deeper into the kiss. When their tongues met there was no battle for dominance, they both fell easily into it.

Bellatrix was the first to pull away_, "Please don't leave Hermione, you're all that I need", _she breathed.

"_I have to Bella, everyone is going to be wondering where I am, and you're running low on your medication. I'll have to come back and brew more, than do another transfusion." _Hermione placed another kiss on the older witch's lips before going inside to get her beaded bag and a pot for Bellatrix's soup. When she arrived back at Andromeda's, Tonks', Narcissa and Andromeda were sat at the kitchen table waiting for her.


	9. My sister the sociopath

Chapter 9:

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so happy to hear that you guys like it so far

The fickle fingers of fate:

When Hermione walked into the house, Andromeda could tell she had just been with Bellatrix. Hermione was trying too hard to cover this fact up. Hermione caught Andromeda's gaze, then looking at the other two women at the table she gathered that she should probably sit down. Narcissa and Andromeda sat close together on one side of the table; Hermione took the empty seat next to Tonks on the other side.

"_Why are you doing this Hermione", _Tonks was visibly upset, Hermione concluded that her mother had told her about Bellatrix.

"_Tonks… I can explain", _Hermione prayed that at least her friend would be on her side.

"_We don't need an explanation Hermione, it needs to end. I don't know what your intentions are with Bellatrix but I can take a guess at what hers are, this will not end well for you Hermione."_ Andromeda was empathetic to the girl, but she knew Hermione thought she was talking down to her.

"_It's more complicated than any of you realise if you'd just let me explain."_ She paused, _"Andy, I know what she's done, and that is inexcusable, but there is so much more to it. I know you have some sort of resentments when comes to Bella but I beg you to please just here me out." _

Andromeda opened her mouth to reply but her daughter interrupted her, _"I don't care if there's more to the story, the fact is she killed and tortured people that were your friends! My mother has every right not to here you out, it was one thing letting Narcissa back into her life, she's not a murderer. I don't care is Bellatrix has leprechauns flying out of her arse, you need to tell the ministry where she is", _Tonks got up and left the kitchen.

"_How did she get you to do this?"_ Asked Andromeda.

"_Well she isn't forcing me to if that's what you're asking."_

"_I see. So if she didn't force you what did she do? Smile at you, hold your hand, kiss your cheek, act scared and innocent so that you'd feel guilty for not loving her, did she tell you to run with her? Did she ask you not to leave because you're all that she needs?" _Andromeda was surprisingly calm as she said all this, it frightened Hermione.

_Fuck, _Hermione thought realising that is exactly what Bellatrix had said to her, but how did Andromeda know? _"It's not like that Andy."_

"_Trust me Hermione it's always like that. She's a sociopath; she'll play with your emotions to get what she wants out of you and when she's done you'll just be left alone with nothing and no one." _Hermione choked back her tears, a few threatening to fall. After a few seconds she stood up from the table.

"_Excuse me."_ Hermione left the kitchen; she went to the spare bedroom. She curled up on the bed and began to sob.

Back down in the kitchen, Narcissa turned to her sister; she shook her head, _"That was cruel Andy, and selfish."_

"_How was that selfish? I only said those things to make her realise that Bella is toxic and does not deserve any sympathy what so ever." _

"_You know why it's selfish Andy. I just can't figure out if you're doing this because you don't want Bella to have Hermione or you don't want Hermione to have Bella."_

"_Don't be daft cissy. Nothing is happening between Hermione and I, and I haven't seen Bella in more than twenty five years." _Andromeda snapped.

"_The two of you are just cruel and pathetic. All you do is play mind games, you did it to me and now you're doing it to Hermione."_ Narcissa knew now wasn't the time to unleash all her pent up resentments towards her sisters but she couldn't stand by as Hermione fell into their trap.

There were a few minutes of silence. Andromeda knew her younger sister was right; she sat there with head hung in shame much like Bellatrix did. She took her baby sister's hand into her own and tried not to make eye contact with her. Narcissa sighed heavily; it had been a long time since she had dealt with her sisters in this way and now she was being reminded of how bad it had felt.

Andromeda leant towards her sisters and captured her lips. Narcissa immediately pulled back and slapped her older sister hard across her face and stormed out of the kitchen. Narcissa stomped up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where Hermione was still curled up crying.

"_What did she do to you?", _Hermione said almost jokingly. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed back towards Hermione.

"_What her and Bella always did… Made sure that I know she loves me least of all."_ Narcissa let her tears fall no longer caring about the young witch behind her. Hermione crawled across the bed and sat next to Narcissa, _"I can't do this, not again." _She sobbed.

Hermione pulled the older witch into a hug, _"I know, but we can't let her get to us."_

"_It's not all Andy, you know? She's right about Bella, she'll hurt you too." _Narcissa continued to cry into Hermione's shoulder. _"Will you take me to see Bella?"_

"_Of course I will."_

**Sorry for how short it is, but I really wanted to have a chapter that really showed where Narcissa fits in with all this. I will try to update before I go to bed tonight, but I might not until tomorrow. **


	10. When Andy left

Chapter 10:

This chapter is relatively short, but as always I'll be updating tomorrow. Sorry I wasn't as quick as I promised but it was Canada day today so I got a little wrapped up with parties and what not. Read and let me know what you think

The fickle fingers of fate:

**July 10****th**** 1971. **

After making sure her parents had left for the day, Andromeda took a bag from under bed and began to fill it with her most treasured belongings. She was soon interrupted by her sixteen year old sister, Narcissa, Who burst into her bedroom as if it were her own.

"_Andy, what are you doing?" _

Andromeda looked at her little sister with sad eyes, knowing full well that this would most likely be that last time they ever saw each other. Though she and Bellatrix had always been nasty to the younger witch when they were little, things changed when Bellatrix got married and left home. The sisters had become closer, knowing that it would be in their best interest. Andromeda took a seat at the end of her bed.

"_Come sit with me Cissy", _she indicated for Narcissa to sit next to her. _"Cissy, I've met someone, and we're going to be married."_

"_That's great Andy! You looked so serious I thought you were going to tell me you were dying!"_ The grin on Narcissa's face only made her feel worse.

"_Cissy you don't understand, I have to leave before mother and father get back because—" _She paused, _"because he's muggle born."_ Narcissa stared at her in shock, with tears threatening to fall. Without a word Narcissa ran out of the room and into her own slamming the door. As soon as she was alone Andromeda put her face in her hands and began to sob, she knew it was going to be this way, but she told herself that it was for the best and her life was going to be much happier once she was out of this horrible place.

Thirty minutes went by before Andromeda finished packing her bags. She did so by hand so she could delay the inevitable. Once she was finished she sat at her oak desk, she wrote three letters: one for Cissy, one for Bella, and one to her parents. She was finishing up when a very angry Bellatrix stormed into her room.

"_Is it true!?" _She shrieked.

"_Bella I-"Before_ she could finish her sentence Bellatrix crossed over to her and smacked her hard across the face, she landed on the floor with a thud.

"_How dare you betray us like this! You filthy blood traitor!", _Bellatrix aimed her wand at her, _"Crucio!" _She shrieked.

Andromeda felt like fire was burning through her body; it was the worst pain she had ever felt. Just then Narcissa ran back into the room and saw what Bella was doing.

"_Bella Stop! She isn't worth it! Stop!"_ Narcissa was screaming as loud as she could, pleading for her sister to stop. At this Bellatrix stopped, she kicked Andromeda in the side.

"_Well I hope that mud blood is worth it, because as far as I'm concerned you are no sister of mine!"_ She kicked her again before leaving.

(~/~)

My dearest Bella,

I am so sorry for hurting you. I know you will most likely never speak to me again after this but you need to know that I will always love you. My biggest regret in all of this is the pain that I will most likely cause and not taking you seriously when you said you wanted to run away with me. Up until this point you are the only person that I have ever loved, but now I have been given the chance to live a life away from all this anger and abuse. It Breaks my heart to say goodbye to you and to Cissy, but this is what is best for me.

With all my love,

Andromeda.

(~/~) May 5th 1998

Hermione woke up early that morning, because she knew that Narcissa wanted to see Bellatrix. The two witches had talked well into the night and had made the decision that neither of them should stay with Andromeda anymore. Hermione still didn't know where she would go, but she figured she could stay in the tent with Bellatrix until she found a more permanent situation. Narcissa was going to return to Black Manor and deal with Draco's legal issues and hopefully find out where Lucius was so she could hand him over to the ministry.

As Hermione began to stir she felt the pale arm, which was draped across her waist, tighten.

"_Don't you dare move", _the blonde managed to grumble out groggily.

Hermione let out a small chuckle, _"why shouldn't I?"_

"_Because I am comfortable and if you move I won't be, then I will have to get up."_

"_Well seeing as you're already awake and we need to go see your menace of a sister, I don't think staying in bed is an option." _

"_Which menace are you referring to?" _the blonde chuckled.

The two witches managed to get dressed and apparate to Bellatrix without waking Andromeda, so the day was already going well in their minds. Hermione and Narcissa arrived at the tent's location and right away Hermione knew something was wrong. The fire hand gone out and was no longer warm and the 'door' to the tent was drawn shut. Hermione ran into the tent without a word to Narcissa, when she got inside she found Bellatrix wrapped up in four blankets shivering on one of the bunks.

"_Bella! Are you alright?" _

"_No I—I'm no-ot alrig-ht, you forgot abo-out m-me", _Bellatrix was shivering uncontrollably.

Narcissa ran over to the young witch and her sister, _"what's wrong with her?"_

"_There's no time to explain, I need you to go back to Andromeda's, and in the spare room you'll find my beaded bag. There's a list inside of it, I need you to get everything on that list and then come back here, as fast as you can."_ Narcissa nodded her head and with a 'pop' she was gone.

"_Why wer-re you wi-th Andy?"_

"_It doesn't matter Bella, Now lay back down", _Hermione laid down next to the older witch and draped her arm over her waist, she hoped that she could keep her warm until Narcissa came back.


	11. I loved you too

Chapter 11:

The fickle fingers of fate:

Narcissa ran through the front door of Andromeda's house, completely ignoring her sister and niece who were sat having breakfast. She hurried up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, she searched the room up and down but there was no sign of the beaded bag. She marched back into the kitchen and stood next to Andromeda, who was pretending not to notice.

"_Ah, Cissy what a pleasant surprise, I thought you had left. I guess that was just wishful thinking", _She muttered sarcastically without even glancing at her sister.

"_Cut the crap Andromeda, where's Hermione's bag?"_

Andromeda reached down beside her and picked up Hermione's bag off the floor. _"I'll give you the bag if you take me with you."_

"_No, absolutely not. I don't even need the bag, I just need the list that's in it." _Narcissa mentally kicked herself for saying that.

"_hmmm" _Andromeda searched through the bag, when she found the list she read down it, _"It looks like the ingredients for a potion… but not one that I've heard of, why do you need this?"_

"_Christ Andy just give me the list!"_

"_Fine, don't tell me, but I'm coming with you."_

Narcissa gritted her teeth, _"Fine". _

"_Excellent, I'll get my coat." _

(~/~)

"_Cissy better hurry up, I've got a really bad pain in my ribs and I feel like hurting someone", _Bellatrix was now sitting bundled up in the corner of her bed while Hermione paced nervously, _"Would you stop pacing! You're driving me mad!" _Hermione stopped and raised an eyebrow at the older witch, _"Alright, __more__ mad… just stop fucking pacing!" _Hermione chuckled and sat down next to the witch. _"Granger, I'm going to ask you something, all I want is an answer I don't want to explain why I'm asking."_

"_Okay…", _Hermione was confused, but she had a sneaking suspicion what the question was going to be about.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Bellatrix looked as though she contemplating actually asking the question.

"_Is-", _She hesitated for a second, _"Is Andy okay?"_

"_Depends what you mean by okay."_

"_Just answer the question." _

"_Well, she's in good health physically, I'm not entirely convinced that her mental health is up to par but I think that must run in the family…Anyway I think she's just happy the Tonks is alive, things were looking pretty grim when we heard the snatchers had got Ted." _Hermione did her best to fill her in, but if she was being honest, Andromeda was good at hiding her sadness and did her best not to let anyone in.

"_I assume she still looks-… well you know." _

"_yes, unfortunately she is still incredibly attractive, that must also run in the family", _She chuckled before realising what she had said then she turned a deep shade of red. At this, Bellatrix laughed almost manically but stopped once they heard a faint 'pop' outside the tent. _"Wait here", _Hermione didn't want Bellatrix to come outside in case it wasn't Narcissa. When Hermione stepped outside the tent she saw that Andromeda with her sister, she could see the daily prophet head line now: **"Andromeda Black Slain By Her Own Sister". **Hermione shuttered at the idea, she marched over to the two witches before they could get any closer to the tent. _"I don't who's idea this was but either way if you", _she looked at Andromeda, _"go into that tent there is nothing either of us can do to stop Bellatrix from hexing you into oblivion." _Hermione knew this wasn't true seeing as the older witch had just inquired about her sister's well-being.

"_Hermione calm down, if this goes how I think it will she'll call me a 'filthy fucking blood traitor' and yell at me 'til I leave", _Andromeda stated calmly.

Hermione sighed dramatically, _"Let's just get it over with", _Hermione walked back in to the tent, Andromeda and Narcissa followed, Bellatrix was lying face down on her bed and didn't move when she heard the witches come in.

"_That better have been Cissy, because at this point I'm willing to slice open one of my arteries and let myself bleed out."_ Hermione winced at the thought.

"_Yes it was Narcissa, and uhh.. well she brought….Andromeda with her", _Hermione shut her eyes tightly waiting for the reaction that never came. When she opened her eyes again everyone was still in the same place. She watched as Bellatrix got up from the bed and approached Andromeda. Andy hung her head to avoid her sister's eyes, Bellatrix stood in front of her and the same thing. This was a very weird moment for Hermione; she had never seen the two witches in the same room let alone interact. It was so strange to observe the similarities in their mannerisms; as they both hung their heads like a child that had just been caught doing something naughty.

Bellatrix made the first move; she looked up through her eyelashes at Andromeda before awkwardly touching her hand. She strangely played with her sister's fingers; much like she had done with Hermione's when they were in the forest. They stood like this for a while until Narcissa, impatiently, piped up, _"is someone going to say something soon, because last I checked there's a potion that needs brewing."_

"_Maybe we should go outside and start while they uhh… do whatever it is they are doing", _Hermione pulled Narcissa outside to the fire. Hermione began to pull the ingredients out of her bag and lined them up.

"_It's too quiet, why do you think it's so quiet?" _Narcissa asked nervously.

"_You're their sister, you know better than I do."_

Narcissa sighed, _"if only that were true." _

Back inside the two sisters had sat down on opposite ends of Bellatrix's bed, still avoiding eye contact. Bellatrix broke the silence.

"_If we don't speak they'll think I've killed you", _she said quietly, looking at the floor.

"_Yes, well the death option might be easier, but that would give you too much satisfaction, so I'll opt for the talking one." _

Bellatrix forced out an awkward chuckle. She scooted over so that she was sitting next to her younger sister, she, again, took her hand into her own.

"_We're going to have to talk about it sometime"_

Bellatrix sighed and released her hand, _"Fine, I'll go first" _she said bitterly before hesitating, _"I'm sorry" _she said quietly.

Andromeda twitched a little before mustering up the courage to apologise, _"I'm sorry too". _

"_so"_

"_yeah". _

Outside Hermione and Narcissa sat in silence as they brewed the potion that Hermione had yet to explain. Narcissa knew she should wait until they were all sat together to ask what was wrong with Bellatrix but she was dying to know.

"_Hermione…" _Narcissa was interrupted by the sound of yelling coming from inside the tent. She caught Hermione's eye and they both instantly stood up and ran inside.

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO?!" _Andromeda shrieked.

"BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF WITH THAT MUD-BLOOD INSTEAD OF ME!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!?" everyone stood in stunned silence.

"_Bella I-" _

"_Oh go to hell Andromeda, you didn't care then and you don't care now. At least Cissy stuck around and actually cared about my well-being!"_

"_Yeah and look where that got her, her son's depressed and her husband is a convict!" _Andromeda angrily replied.

"_Hey!" _Narcissa was confused as to how this fight had turned on her.

"_Well at least she didn't run off and reproduce with a mud-blood!" _

"_Oh because reproducing with Lucius Malfoy was a better decision", _Narcissa turned around and stormed out of the tent. It was then both Bellatrix and Andromeda realised that Hermione was also gone. The two witches stood there for a few minutes.

"_This has to stop Bella. There's no reason to drag Hermione and Narcissa into our problems."_ Bellatrix nodded then hung her head to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. _"Bella please don't do that, you're making me feel guilty, and I know you don't actually love me, those tears aren't real." _Bellatrix sniffed and turned away from her sister. There was an immediate pang in Andromeda's heart, she approached her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. When Bella didn't react or turn around she wrapped her arms around her waist, _"I'm sorry", _all Bella did was nod, _"I loved you too". _

Bellatrix sighed, _"I should go find Hermione", _and Bellatrix moved free of her sister's embrace and went outside. Once Bella was gone Andromeda sat on the older witch's bed and cried.


	12. sleeping 6-feet away

Chapter 12:

So who wants to know what's wrong with Bellatrix? Well you'll find out a little more in this chapter, read and let me know what you think.

The fickle fingers of fate:

Andromeda had unknowingly cried herself to sleep in Bellatrix's bed. At first she wasn't sure why she was crying, but as her mind began to ponder over the 'what ifs?' in her life her sobs grew louder. Her mind went from one thing to the next, eventually he body grew tired and she drifted asleep. When she awoke there were two thin, but strong, pale arms wrapped around her waist; she recognised them as her sister's. She curled deeper into the witch's embrace feeling safe in her arms. She looked around the tent and there was no one else in sight. It must have been late at night because it was dark out and it was not yet noon when they had arrived. Her mind drifted to her daughter and grandson, _I'm a horrible mother, _she thought. She was snapped from her musings when the witch next to her began to stir. She flipped over to face her sister, she brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"_Cissy wake up", _she whispered quietly. When there was no response from the other witch Andromeda tried to wriggle free of her embrace so she could get up, but the pale arms didn't budge.

"_Stay here with me Andy", _she said quietly.

"_Why? I've been so horrible to you, why on earth would you want me to stay?"_

"_Because I love you and I want you to stay in bed with me." _Finding Narcissa request too hard to resist she easily fell back into her sister's embrace and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck.

"_I love you too Cissy", _she placed a small kiss on her younger sister's neck before drifting back into her dreamless sleep.

Outside Hermione sat alone in the dark by the dwindling fire, Bellatrix had offered to find wood fifteen minutes ago and had yet to return. Hermione was concerned but she knew if she went searching for the witch she would just get scolded by her once she was found. At that thought, Bellatrix returned, she dropped the sticks in her arms in front of Hermione.

"_Give me your sweater mud-blood I'm cold", _though shocked by this, Hermione chose not to indulge the older witch. Instead, she remained silent and kept a neutral face. _"Didn't you hear me muddy?", _again Hermione didn't acknowledge that Bellatrix had spoken. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, _fine, _she thought, Bellatrix began dramatically coughing. Hermione instantly roused from her thoughts got up and went to Bellatrix's aid.

"_Bella are you alright? What's wrong?" _Hermione began to panic.

"_I need (coughs) your (coughs) sweater (coughs)",_ Hermione's expression instantly changed from panicked to furious.

"_You're horrible! I was actually worried!"_

Bellatrix lay on the ground laughing next to the fire, Hermione walked over to the fire and put it out with her wand.

"_Hey! What was that for?"_

"_For being a bitch, good night Bellatrix", _Hermione stomped off to the tent. Bellatrix was saddened by the use of her full name rather than just 'Bella'. She hadn't meant to anger the young witch so much and she was now feeling something that was rather foreign to her, guilt. Wanting the strange pang in her heart to go away she followed Hermione inside. Hermione was on the bed opposite Bella's; she looked over and saw her sisters sleeping on it. Walking by to get to Hermione she stuck her tongue out at them even though they were both sleeping. She sat down next to Hermione and grinned at her, she thought it was a nice gesture until she saw a look of horror spread over Hermione's face. _Okay maybe grinning was a bad idea, _she thought. Not knowing what to do she rested her head on the young witches shoulder; she looked up at the girl and batted her eyelashes. Hermione desperately tried to ignore Bellatrix's immature attempts to get her attention, but the older witch persisted.

Hermione sighed heavily, _"Alright I cave, what do you want?"_

Bellatrix beamed, obviously proud of herself, she sat up and placed a hand on Hermione's cheek, forcing the young girl to look at her. Leaning forward she captured Hermione's lips with her own, the young witch immediately responded by lacing her fingers in Bellatrix's hair and pulling deeper into the kiss. Bellatrix pushed her back onto the bed; climbing on top of her. As their kisses grew more passionate Hermione noticed herself grinding into the older witch. She didn't know when it was she became attracted to Bellatrix but she didn't have much time to ponder this because she was pulled from her thought by Bellatrix aggressively struggling to undo her jeans.

"_Bella…" _she breathed, _"Bella stop." _Bellatrix looked up at her with disappointed eyes, _"perhaps we should wait until your sister's aren't sleeping six feet away from us." _Bellatrix frowned, pushing her bottom lip out as far as it would go and she looked at the girl with pleading eyes. When Hermione didn't respond she climbed off her and lay down on the bed and held up the covers inviting the girl in. Hermione climbed into the bed allowing Bellatrix to draw her close, snaking her arms around her waist. Both witches drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Bellatrix woke up to the sound of pots and mugs clinking. When she opened her eyes Andromeda was carrying several mugs in one hand and was placing a pot down onto the table in the center of the room.

"_Andy what the fuck are you doing?"_

"_Making coffee, but not to worry I'm going to put poison in yours, so you'll never have to see me again", _she sarcastically retorted.

Bellatrix looked over at sleeping Narcissa then back to Andromeda, _"I see you've got yourself a new favourite sister."_

"_Forgive me if I'm wrong Bellatrix, but I'm pretty sure the last time we saw each other you said 'you are no sister of mine'", _Andromeda met her sister's gaze, there was something in her sister's eyes that wasn't there before, _"Bella what's wrong with you?"_

Bellatrix got out of bed careful not to wake Hermione. Andromeda offered her a mug full of coffee and followed her outside. They both sat silently on the ground in front of the fire that Andromeda had re-lit. Bellatrix broke the silence,

"_About two years ago, maybe more, Lucius found an 'incriminating' letter; he knew instantly that whoever wrote the letter would be at the mercy of the dark lord. Not knowing who wrote it, he took it to him and told him that I had written it…" _She paused, Andromeda was looking at and listening to her sister intently, _"I knew it didn't matter what I told him, the seed of doubt had already been planted in his mind. Instead of punishing me with the usual crucio he did something much worse… He made me drink a potion, after I had, he told me that the potion was a very old form of magic, and if I failed him the potion would slowly poison my blood, leading to a very slow, very painful death…. I'm not sure exactly how the potion works, he hit me with a hex after drinking it, you'd have to ask Hermione to explain." _Andromeda took a few seconds to contemplate whether or not she should press any further.

"_Bella, why didn't at least try to say that you didn't write the letter."_

"_Because Cissy wrote it, and it was addressed to you. It outlined in great deal the plan to get the prophecy, he would have killed her. I knew he wouldn't kill me because I was of too much use to him." _

"_And Hermione, she's trying to stop it from killing you?", _Bellatrix nodded in response. _"You better not hurt that poor girl Bella."_

"_Same goes for you." _


	13. Forgiveness is in the cellar

Chapter 13:

Hey guys so I'm going away for the weekend so my next update won't be until Sunday or Monday. I would also like to put it out there that in two weeks I will be going away for about two weeks and I will not have access to the internet, even if I don I won't have time to get any writing done. Thank you for all your support thus far. Read and Let me know what you think.

The fickle fingers of fate:

It had been three days since the sisters reunited in the forest of dean. In those three days the witches thought it best that Bellatrix go to Black Manor with Narcissa and Hermione go to the burrow. Hermione's friends had been furious at her lack of communication which she said was attributed to her finally mourning the loss of her parents. Her friends were understanding to a certain extent, but somehow they knew that there had to be more behind her mysterious disappearance. Harry and Ron boasted to their friend that they were going to begin training as aurors and were going to help the ministry hunt down the remaining death eaters. Hermione admitted to her friends that she had been staying at Andromeda's this entire time because she was consoling Tonks who was still dealing with the loss of her husband, she also informed them that she would be returning there. Hermione was happy to see that the Weasley's spirits were higher than the last time that she saw them, but she knew the wounds were still fresh and were far from being healed. After spending a few days catching up with her friends Hermione had gone to her parent's house to get some more of her clothing, she then went to Black Manor. She was met at the gates by a solemn Narcissa. The two witches walked up the path towards the Manor, once inside the two sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"_You look like you've had a fun three days", _Hermione noted sarcastically.

"_Yes well my sister has had me running around like a blue arsed fly, and she has yet to tell me what is actually wrong with her."_

"_Well how much do you know?"_

"_She told me about the potion and hex and why it happened, but I still don't understand why you got involved or how you plan on ridding her of it." _Hermione knew that both Andromeda and Narcissa were growing impatient with the lack of information they were getting from her and Bellatrix.

"_Well if you want I could feel you in, of course I have to tell Andy as well…" _Before Hermione could continue Narcissa cut her off.

"_She's coming for dinner tonight; I think its best that we wait 'til then, so you and Bella can give us both sides of the story." _

After tea Narcissa showed Hermione up to Bellatrix's room; Hermione was in no way surprised by the décor: red walls and black wood furniture. Bellatrix was lying on a huge four poster bed with black sheets, she had three pillows propped up behind her back and she was looking rather annoyed with her current situation.

"_Well if it isn't my favourite muddy and my favourite sister", _She muttered sarcastically. Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, completely ignoring the fact that Bellatrix had just called her 'muddy'.

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Well I would be perfectly fine if Cissy didn't make me stay bed all damn day, and if she'd let me drink", _Bellatrix snapped, Narcissa rolled her eyes and left the room.

"_Bella you know just as well as I do that you shouldn't be drinking. As for Narcissa, she's just trying to help. Have you had your potion yet today?" _Bella nodded,_ "Well, lucky you that means I'm going to do another transfusion". _

Bellatrix sighed dramatically. Hermione let out a little chuckle as she pulled out a needle and what looked like a beaker from her beaded bag. Knowing the drill Bellatrix stretched her arm out for Hermione, she winced a little as Hermione stuck the needle in her elbow and withdrew blood. Hermione put the needle into the beaker and began to mutter an incarnation as she drew circles with her wand over the needle. Once she was finished Bellatrix out stretcher her arm again and Hermione injected her blood back in.

"_How do you know this is working?" _Bellatrix asked.

"_Well for starters you're still alive, and secondly, you don't seem to be getting any worse. I honestly don't know if you'll ever get rid of potion from your blood, even if you do that hex must have done something to ensure this was a permanent thing. As long as I keep doing this I think you'll be alright."_

"_You mean I'm going to have to keep up with this potion shit until I die from something else?" _Hermione nodded, _"Well fuck Granger, you might as well just let me die."_

"_No Bella I'm not going to just let you die." _She put a hand on Bellatrix's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb lightly, _"I've become too attached just to let you go." _She leant forward and captured the older witch's lips with her own. Bellatrix immediately responded by pulling Hermione on top of her and allowing the young girl's tongue to meet her own. Again the kiss escalated quickly, Bellatrix lifted Hermione's shirt over her head then her own. Bellatrix ran her hands up and down Hermione's bare back, as the young witch began sucking on the pulse point of her neck. Before they could go any further they were interrupted by an "eh-hem" coming from the door way. Hermione sat up, still straddling Bellatrix, and turned around to see Narcissa standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow kinked.

"_As much as I love the idea of you two shagging whilst I'm down stairs, dinner is ready and Andy is here". _

"_Who the fuck invited her?" _Bellatrix snapped.

"_Well I think both her and I are in need of an explanation, now get dressed and come join us in the dining room."_ Narcissa left without receiving a response. Hermione put on her shirt and watched as the other witch got dressed.

"_Enjoying the view are we muddy?" _ Bellatrix laughed.

"_Very much". _

Once Bella was dressed she followed her down the stairs into the dining room. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen, but Andromeda was sitting at the far end or the tabling tapping her fingers nervously. Bellatrix silently took the seat across from her sister.

"_Bella"_

"_Andy". _Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair and went into the kitchen assuming that Narcissa needed help. In the kitchen Narcissa was holding baby Teddy on her hip and was trying to levitate food to take into the dining room.

"_Here Narcissa let me take Teddy". _Hermione took Teddy who smiled up at her when she kissed his nose.

"_Thank you Hermione, could you tell my derelict sisters to go to the cellar and see if there's any wine", _Hermione nodded and took Teddy with her into the dining room where the tension was extremely evident in the air.

"_Narcissa wants you two to go to the cellar to look for wine," _Bellatrix went to say something but Hermione put her hand to stop her, _"Just do it Bella and try to kill Andy." _

"_Fine, but I'm not making any promises she has a way of pissing me off," _Andromeda rolled her eyes, the two sisters got up and left the room silently, both leaving their wands on the table. Bellatrix walked two paces ahead of Andromeda all the way down the hall, when she opened the door she flicked the switch on the inside wall and the entire basement lit up. Andromeda followed her older sister down the stairs; the wine racks were surprisingly full. Bellatrix immediately took a bottle of red wine off one of the racks. She pulled the cork out with her teeth before taking a giant gulp.

"_Very classy Bella."_

"_Piss off, Granger won't let me drink." _She took another swig from the bottle while walking through the rows of wine racks looking for an appropriate bottle for dinner. Suddenly, there was a bang and the lights went, the only light was coming from a small window at the top of the back wall.

"_Bella what the hell did you do?" _Andromeda yelled.

"_Nothing, keep your panties on! I'm sure the light just went out."_ Andromeda laughed.

"_What's so funny?"_ Bellatrix said as she climbed the stairs.

"_Nothing, I just thought of all people you'd be the last to tell me to keep my panties on."_

"_Don't get to full of yourself", _Bellatrix flicked the switch but nothing happened, _"Andy do you have your wand?"_

"_No"_

Bellatrix went to open the door but it wouldn't budge, _"Fuck, the door won't open. You'd think the security spells would've died off by now." _

"_Well shit, looks like we're stuck, better start drinking." _Andromeda muttered sarcastically. Bellatrix stopped down the stairs and sat up against the wall. Andromeda grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and sat down next to her older sister. _"Well at least we now have time to figure out how to stop hating each other."_

"_I don't hate you Andy"_

"_Really?" _Andy was visibly shocked.

Bellatrix laughed, _"Don't sound so surprised, I'm not entirely soulless"._

"_That's debatable." _Both witches laughed before taking swigs out of their bottles. _"How long do you think it will take Cissy and Hermione to figure out we're stuck in here."_

"_They probably already know, but knowing Cissy she'll leave us down here, she's all about what's best for me these days." _

"_Well there's enough alcohol down here to last us the rest of our lives and I figure who ever dies first can just be food for the survivor." _Andromeda deadpanned. Bellatrix laughed so hard that her sides hurt, this made Andromeda chuckle. _"It wasn't that funny Bella."_

"_Yes but you're forgetting I spent the last twenty seven years with Narcissa, she's about as funny as a brick."_

"_Poor Cissy, we weren't that bad were we?" _

"_No, we were worse." _


	14. heartless bitches

Chapter 14:

I lied, I had time to update. I am leaving tomorrow so this will most definitely be my last update for a few days.

The fickle fingers of fate:

Bellatrix and Andromeda had been locked in the wine cellar for two hours. They thought they were stuck down there due to old protection spells their father had put on the cellar; little did they know it was just a ploy. Narcissa had purposely locked her sister's down there when she realised neither of them had their wands. The idea was impromptu, but effective; Bellatrix had only threatened Andromeda's life twice in the short time they had been stuck together, although this was probably due to the fact that both sisters were slightly intoxicated.

"_How long has it been now?"_ Andromeda asked for the third time in ten minutes.

"_Do I look like a bloody pocket watch?" _Bellatrix slurred out. They sat in silence for a minute or two but the silence was broken when Andromeda hiccupped and both witches started giggling like little girls. _"See when we're drunk we-we ummmmm… I forgot what I was going to say." _Andromeda hiccupped again.

"_We get along?"_ She finished her sister's thought.

"_Yes exactly! See you and I" _she used her hand to motion back and forth between them, _"Have just always been like this-" _the held up her crossed fingers.

"_Besides my taste in mud-bloods, I-I mean muggle borns"_

"_That's-that's not entirely true"_ Bellatrix took a swig of whiskey.

"_Ahhh right Hermione, forgot about that…" _Andromeda took several large gulps of wine. She looked at her sister, trying to find any trace of what she could be thinking. _Does she love Hermione? Is she just a shag?_ Andromeda knew the young girl could be impressionable, but she didn't know if Bellatrix had genuine feelings for the girl, she was always hard to read.

Bellatrix took her sister's hand into her own, _"I did miss you, you know? As much as I love Cissy, she isn't much fun. All she does is care about other people…. she never-she never has fun." _

"_Well someone has to care, let's face it, without Cissy everything would be fucked. We didn't speak for nearly twenty seven years yet here she is taking care of both of us. Right now she's probably upstairs taking care of my grandson while playing hostess to Hermione. I just don't get how she does it.'' _

_``I love you Andy.`` _Andromeda opened her mouth to respond but Bellatrix carried on, _``I know everyone believes me to be a heartless bitch who loved no one but the dark lord, but I do have feelings, I`m just crap at expressing them. I have loved you my whole life, and for a long time a way that a big sister shouldn`t love her little sister, but that's just what happened. And now for the first time I`m genuinely scared because here you are, and when you're around I can`t be that emotionless shell. I`m also scared because you`re not the only person who does this to me.``_

Andromeda was shocked; she had never seen her sister actually lay out her emotions like this. _``Hermione?`` _Bellatrix nodded and turned her head so her sister couldn`t see the tears forming in her eyes. Andromeda grabbed her sister`s chin and forced her to look into her eyes, _``Bella I love you and I`m sure somewhere in that icy heart Cissy loves you too. We both have ten thousand reasons to hate you, but we are right you here. You don`t need to be scared because I am never going to leave you again.``_ Bellatrix leant forward and kissed Andromeda lightly on the lips, when she pulled away she closed her eyes with her forehead against her sister`s. The kiss was innocent but she immediately regretted it, it stirred something in her, something that had been locked away for a very long time, and now it was too late to ignore it. Bellatrix opened her eyes to find her sister staring at her, she immediately launched forward, Andromeda fell backwards and Bellatrix was now on top of her. Bellatrix immediately attacked Andromeda`s neck while she worked quickly to pull off her dress; when all the laces her undone Bellatrix sat up and pulled the dress off, over her head. She leant back down and her lips crashed with Andromeda`s, as their kiss grew more passionate Bellatrix could feel herself grinding into Andy. Andromeda didn`t need another hint she quickly flipped their position so Bellatrix was on her back, before directing her attention back to the older witch she pulled her dress off, revealing her pale body and her large round breasts. She leant down and captured Bella`s lips again before detaching herself and slowly placing light kisses down her neck and collar bone. When she reached her breasts she took one of Bella`s nipples into her mouth she sucked down on it before lightly nipping. Andromeda continued placing hot kisses down her sister`s body before reaching her soaked core. Bellatrix quickly entangle her fingers in Andromeda`s hair begging for what she so desperately needed. Andromeda nipped Bella thigh before licking up her wet slit. Bellatrix let out a low moan as Andromeda took her clit into her mouth and began to suck down hard. Bellatrix bucked her hips begging for more, with this Andromeda licked up her slit again before sliding two fingers inside of her. Slowly she began pumping in and out of Bellatrix as she captured her lips once again; Bellatrix moaned into the kiss when Andy began rubbing her clit with her thumb. Loving the sound of her sister`s moan she added a third finger and began thrusting faster, _``oh fuck Andy``,_ Bella gasped. Andromeda sucked down on Bella`s pulse point before she felt her sister tighten around her fingers; Bella cried out as she reached orgasm and rode out again Andy`s fingers. When she finally had calmed down Andromeda sat up, still on top of her and sucked each of her fingers clean, then she leant down and kissed Bella again.

The two sister`s laid silently in each other`s arms for a few minutes before Bellatrix interrupted the silence, _``We should probably try cracking that window to get out.`` _Andromeda nodded. Both the witches got up and did their best to redress themselves in the dark. They walked to the far wall and Andromeda did her best to climb up one of the wine racks without breaking anything. Once at the top she easily pushed open the window and crawled through; she reached a hand down and struggled to help her older sister up.

_``Christ Bella how much do you weigh?``_

_``I wasn`t hearing any complaints about my body a few minutes ago``, _Andromeda childishly stuck her tongue out at her sister. The two sisters made it round to the front door, which was unlocked. Entering the home, Bellatrix immediately assumed that Hermione and Narcissa were in the upper library and led her sister up the stairs. When they burst into the library Hermione was sitting close to Narcissa on the couch giggling over a picture she was showing her. _``Good to see you were worried about us! Have a good laugh over this did you!``_

_``Oh Bella calm down it couldn`t have been that bad your both still alive.`` _Narcissa stood up to face her sisters, Hermione was soon by her side. Before the light banter could go any further Hermione noticed the love bites on both the women`s necks. It immediately became obvious to all three sisters what Hermione had caught sight of, but before any of them could say anything…

_``Excuse me`` _Hermione left the room with tears in her eyes and went into what she knew as Narcissa`s childhood room.

Narcissa gaped at her sisters, _``You really are heartless bitches``, _She went after Hermione.

**Note: I know my smut isn`t very good, I`m sorry, this is after all my first story. **


	15. You haven't got a watch on

Chapter 15:

Sorry for the long break, but as you know, I was away. I'm having a little trouble with this story….. I don't quite know where I want it to go. If you pay attention you'll notice that I changed the description, I added "Possible Narcissa involvement". I honestly never intended for Narcissa to become 'romantically' involved with anyone but it seems that I've taken this story in a direction where that is inevitable. If there is something you guys are really antsy about an aspect of the story please let me know. Read and let me know what you think

The fickle fingers of fate:

Narcissa pushed past her sister's and followed Hermione out of the room, returning seconds later to grab the nearly full bottle of red wine off the coffee table. Instead of following Hermione into her childhood room she stormed into Andromeda's and slammed the door behind her. Andromeda's room was right next to hers with an adjoining balcony. Stripping down into her panties she rummaged through Andy's drawers until she found a silk undershirt. She slipped on the thin tank and went out onto the balcony with the wine. She sat on a chair with her legs up on the railing looking rather unladylike while taking swigs from the red wine.

Hermione was curled up in a ball on Narcissa's bed when she heard someone out on the balcony; she wasn't sure who it was. _If it's Andromeda then why is she alone?_ She thought. Deciding that it was worth finding out, Hermione got up off the bed and walked towards the double French doors the lead out to the balcony. She was surprised to find Narcissa in the position that she did, she didn't know the woman well but this surely was not a typical seated position for her. Walking over wearily, unaware of the mascara that streaked her face, she took the seat next to Narcissa. Narcissa silently passed the bottle to Hermione who took a big gulp before handing it back.

"_Why do we let them treat us like this?"_

"_I've been asking myself that question my whole life." _Narcissa took another large swig out of the bottle.

"_How do you do it? It's been barely two years out of my life and I'm ready to off myself, but your entire life?"_

"_All I've ever wanted was for one of them to love me the way they love each other. When Andy left I was devastated but at the same time I knew Bellatrix was going to need someone. I thought if I stuck by her side through all this madness that somehow she would finally love me." _Narcissa took a deep breath, _"I wanted out for years. It took me so long to muster up the courage to write that letter to Andromeda. It was nothing heart felt but at least I knew that it would give you all an edge, I never thought it would lead to all this." _She gestured around herself. _"Now look at me, my husband is god knows where, my son is being held prisoner until the ministry decides what to do with him, and I've pushed my sisters back into each other's arms."_ Hermione leaned over and took hold of Narcissa's hand, Narcissa instantly let a the tears fall, _"Every day I try and convince myself that I'm not crazy, but I know I must be, because every time Bella fucks up there I am picking up the pieces."_ Narcissa took the last gulp from the bottle and through it over the balcony railing, not caring where in the grounds it landed, _"I need more wine."_

"_That's not a good idea" _

"_Maybe not, but at least it will help me forget about everything", _Narcissa got up and headed back inside. Hermione stayed out on the balcony and waited for her, she hoped the older witch would return with something stronger or maybe just two bottles of wine this time. When Narcissa returned she was carrying a large bottle of fire whiskey, she handed it to Hermione.

Hermione sighed internally before taking a large swig of the amber liquid, she began coughing, _"oh Merlin that's foul". _Narcissa chuckled, _she is quite pretty_, Hermione mused, _fuck, no Hermione don't make things worse for yourself, _Hermione looked over at Narcissa who was still smiling at her, _don't blush, don't blush….. Fuck I'm blushing. _Hermione looked away to hide the redness in her cheeks. Narcissa laughed again, _"Something funny?"_

"_You blush far too easily"_

"_Only because you're staring at me", _Hermione responded accusingly.

"_Surely I'm not the only one who stares."_

"_Trolls get more admirers then I do," _Hermione muttered sarcastically. Of course she knew this wasn't true, through her time at Hogwarts she did manage to catch the attention of a few males in her year, including Ron.

"_I think you'd find that my sister's and I disagree with that statement." _Hermione nearly choked on the fire whiskey as she took a sip, _"surely that doesn't come as a shock to you?" _Hermione blushed profusely, _"You're surprised that I included myself?" _

"_Only a little", _she laughed awkwardly. Hermione looked at her wrist, _"oh my, it's late, I should be getting to bed, I reckon Andy's gone, so I'll stay in there I suppose." _Hermione stood up.

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You haven't got a watch on," _Hermione began to blush again.

"_Just intuition I suppose," _She was trying desperately to get herself out of the situation.

"_Am I making you uncomfortable Hermione?" _

_She really does have a lovely voice… damn it Hermione just respond to the question, "Yes… NO! I mean no!... no you are not making me uncomfortable." _Hermione was trying to look anywhere but at Narcissa, who was smiling at her.

Narcissa reached out at touched her hand, _"Then please, stay out here with me," _Hermione sat back down, _"perhaps I shouldn't have given you so much alcohol." _

"_No, trust me; I don't need alcohol to make a fool out of myself in front of a beautiful woman,"_ this time it was Narcissa who blushed, _"Ah, see, I'm not the only one who blushes."_

Narcissa smiled, _"I don't receive compliments very often." _

"_Bellatrix said you were a liar," _Hermione laughed.

"_I'm nothing of the sort!" _

"_Well there is no way in hell that you don't get paid compliments every time you leave the house." _

Narcissa did her best to come up with a response but she had none, _damn, _she thought. So, instead of responding she leaned in towards Hermione and put her hands on either sides of her face. She began to rub roughly under Hermione's eyes.

"_Uhh… what are you doing?"_

"_You have mascara under your eyes." _Narcissa rubbed a little more, _"it's gone now". _Narcissa didn't take her hands away right away, she looked into Hermione's beautiful hazel eyes, she was trying to decipher what she could possibly be feeling and thinking. She quickly came back to her senses and withdrew her hand, _"maybe you were right, we should go to bed". _Hermione grabbed Narcissa's hand.

"_You should start doing things because you want to, not because you think it will please other people." _The two women were silent for a nearly a minute.

"_Come stay in my bed with me?" _ Hermione quickly nodded. Narcissa stood up and led Hermione into her bedroom by her hand. Narcissa got straight into the bed, Hermione slipped off her black jeans and got in the bed in just her underwear and t shirt. Hermione scouted herself closer to Narcissa and wrapped an arm around the older woman's slender waist, Narcissa snuggled herself into the younger witch's warms embrace and the two swiftly fell asleep.

**Note: Please let me know your opinion on who you think Hermione should be with, and if you like the idea of Narcissa becoming involved this way. **


	16. No diagnosis

Chapter 16:

Thank you so much for all your great reviews. I got a lot of really great suggestions, but it seems that about half of you like the idea of Narcissa/Hermione and the other half really wants Bellatrix/Hermione, and no one loves poor Andy :(

I want to give a shout out to **Reagaaaan, **Who gave some really helpful suggestions, some of which I just might use :)

Read and let me know what you think :)

The fickle fingers of fate:

_January 21__st__ 1996_

Depression was so far from what was going on. Yes, depression was evident, but these times were so dark it was hard to sort out the depressives from the psychopaths; everyone was emotionally withdrawn. Of course she would never show you there was anything wrong; though it was clear to everyone she was seven kinds of bat shit crazy. No Bellatrix Lestrange was not a psychopath, nor was she depressed, that's what scared everybody to most; they didn't know who this woman was or what was wrong with her. To the others she was a liability, but to the dark lord she was an asset.

In her mind she was still her old self, still thirty one, as she had been when she was thrown away. She would look in the mirror and see her young self, run around with the same stamina, and while the others had grown more _'wise'_ with age, Bellatrix had seemingly matured backwards.

"_No Cissy I won't eat it! I won't!" _Bellatrix threw the plate of food that Narcissa had personally brought up for her; across the guest room she now called her own.

Bellatrix had been home for ten days. In those ten days the only people she had managed to not physically harm were Narcissa, Draco and The dark lord. Anyone who so much as glanced at her in the wrong moment had a hex sent their way.

Narcissa stared at her sister in defeat. She had tried the logical route, she had tried forcing her to eat, and nothing seemed to be working. So, when Bellatrix dropped to the floor and curled herself into a ball, Narcissa dropped beside her.

Bellatrix took notice of this and immediately covered her face, _"Go away", _Narcissa didn't know what was worse, the fact that Bella had seemingly transformed into a five year old, or that she didn't really expect anything more from her sister. _"I'm not going to eat… so just leave me alone."_

Narcissa sat on her knees next to her sister; she tried pulling her hands away from her face, _"Bella, it's just me, its Cissy. You need to eat, because I'm really worried about you." _Bellatrix allowed her sister to pull her hands away. Narcissa lovingly tucked a stray curl behind her sister's ear, _"How about you get so sleep and we'll try the food again tomorrow?" _Bellatrix silently nodded, this, unfortunately, had been the most docile Narcissa had seen her sister since getting out of prison. She led her older sister to the large bed in the centre of the room; she helped the older woman undress then get into the bed, just has she was heading for the door Bella called out to her faintly.

"_Cissy…"_

Narcissa stopped, hand on the door handle. _"Yes Bella?" _Before Bellatrix could respond there was an abrupt knock on the door, _"Just a second Bella."_

"_No Cissy, no, please! Just leave it! Please don't leave me here alone in the dark!" _Narcissa ignored her sister's pleas; she opened the door to a very angry looking Rodolphus.

"_Is there something you need Rodolphus?" _Narcissa asked she didn't even bother to cover up her frustration; it was due to his wife after all.

"_Bellatrix needs to get her shit together! The dark lord inquiries never stop; nothing I ever do is good enough!"_

"_Would you lower your voice! I'm doing the best that I can, but your wife is sick", _Narcissa was speaking in an angry hushed tone.

"_Frankly Narcissa, you are the only one who gives a damn. Now march your scrawny arse in there and tell my useless nutter of a wife that if she is not in tip top shape by tomorrow the dark lord will not skimp on the punishments", _Rodolphus came dangerously close to Narcissa and grabbed her chin, _"and I'm sure he will not hesitate to include you dearie." _He left without another word. Narcissa turned around and went back inside the room. Inside she found Bellatrix sitting up in the bed appearing as though she had heard everything.

"_I told you not go Cissy", _Bellatrix stated darkly, she smiled and cocked her head, _"Now, I'm going to have to kill my own husband for threatening you." _Narcissa looked horrified, she wasn't sure whether it was Rodolphus' threat or the chemical switch in her sister that caused it, but she was shaking head to toe. Bellatrix started up again in a sickly sweet voice, _"Don't be sad Cissy, this is what you always wanted, aren't you happy I'm giving you all you wanted?" _

"_I never wanted any of this," _She managed to breathe out.

Bellatrix's face immediately twisted back into its dark mask, _"Oh but Cissy you do. All this time I thought you were just an attention whore and a bit of a slag. But really all you ever wanted was for one of your big sisters to swoop down and save you." _

"_Bella stop, you're not well. You don't know what you're saying, its rubbish! Please Bella, for my own sanity just do what I am asking of you. Go to sleep!" _Narcissa was exasperated.

As if she had no control Bellatrix curled herself into a ball under the covers and began to weep. Narcissa sighed heavily and crawled in the bed next to her big sister. She pulled her sister into her arms from behind her and held the older witch as she sobbed uncontrollably. In a way Bellatrix's words were exactly right. All she ever wanted was for her sisters to love her the way they loved each other, but now she didn't know if Bella ever really could love her, not in this state at least.

**Sorry this was a rather short chapter, and a rather long wait **** But I'll have more coming your way soon, so please don't hate me! **


	17. Madame Black

Chapter 17:

Alright not much to say other than thanks for the feedback keep it coming.

Read and let me know what you think

The fickle fingers of fate:

**Having a love opinion of yourself isn't modesty, its self-destruction. – Bobby Sommer**

Before the young woman in her arms could wake, Narcissa carefully slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She completely avoided the mirror and went straight towards the large clawed bath tub. She filled it with warm water and with her two favourite scents: jasmine and vanilla. Narcissa spent what she assumed was twenty minutes soaking up the warm water and scrubbing her skin and hair clean of any imperfection. Once she had got out of the bath she finally looked in the mirror. She scoffed at her appearance and cast a beauty charm on her face before drying, combing and tying her hair half up. After deeming her appearance 'passible', Narcissa pulled her panties and silk shirt back on. Upon returning into the bedroom she took notice that the younger witch was still in the same position, taking advantage of this, Narcissa slipped back into the bed beside her silently and closed her eyes.

It only took moments for Hermione to begin to stir. The young witch turned around to face Narcissa who pretended to flutter her eyes awake. _"How is it that you wake up looking as perfect as you do when you go to sleep?" _

Narcissa smiled awkwardly, she never knew how to take compliments. _"Shall we go have breakfast?"_ Hermione silently nodded and both the witches got out of bed. Narcissa pulled on one of her sister's robes while Hermione pulled her jeans back on. The two witches descended the stairs in silence, both listening for any other life while silently hoping both Bellatrix and Andromeda had pissed off somewhere, but alas there was Bellatrix sitting cross legged on the kitchen table with coffee and an addition of _the daily prophet_. Narcissa and Hermione sat at the table with Bellatrix sat in the middle of them so they couldn't see each other.

"_Are we going to address the curly headed elephants in the room?" _Hermione asked.

"_Elephant", _Bellatrix replied.

"_What?"_

"_You said 'elephants', Andy left last night so it's just 'elephant'", _Narcissa scoffed at this.

"_I hope you and Andy will be happy in hell together", _Bellatrix scowled at her younger sister.

"_What makes you think we're going to hell?"_

"_You're joking right?" _Narcissa laughed, then realised Bella was being serious,_ "Well let's see, you fucked your sister, you murdered and tortured countless innocent people, you went to prison and you lead Hermione on then you slept with your sister again!" _Bellatrix slipped off the table and stood up facing Narcissa with a dark look across her face, _"You don't sca-" _Bellatrix smacked her sister across the face.

Hermione stood up, _"Bellatrix what the fuck!" _Bellatrix stepped forward and grabbed her sister by the chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"_The only reason you are alive is because of me, and had you been the sister I slept with this would have been a problem, and don't even start the favourite sister crap because you know I would die for you without a second thought, but with Andy I might have to think it over a little first." _Bellatrix released her sister chin, _"so let's stop the bullshit!" _She turned to Hermione, _"I'm sorry". _

Hermione shook her head, _"Just go take your potions Bella". _As soon as Bellatrix was gone Narcissa burst into tears, she covered her face so Hermione wouldn't see her. Hermione instantly got up and took the seat next to the older witch. Narcissa immediately turned away from her. _"Narcissa…"_

"_I've made a mess of myself, excuse me," _She went to stand up but was stopped by Hermione grabbing her wrist.

"_Come here," _Hermione put her hands on either side of Narcissa's face and used her thumbs to wipe away the older woman's running mascara, _"There."_ Hermione withdrew her hands from the older woman's face. _"Now, unfortunately I told Molly that I'd have dinner with everyone tonight. You're welcome to join me, it's just a matter of whether you want to spend your evening alone with Bellatrix or in a large group that includes Andromeda." _Narcissa sighed heavily. Going out meant she would have to make herself presentable all over again and as bad as staying here with Bella would be, it would be worse to see Andy. Over the years Bella had become dependent on her, because she was the only constant in Bellatrix's crazy life; the only person who stayed behind to pick up the pieces once she was truly broken. Narcissa knew that after the little outburst at the breakfast table she was in for a night of her sister kissing her ass, but come tomorrow it would be back to the regular cynical Bella who doesn't think twice about hurting people's feelings.

"_I think I'll just stay in tonight, thanks Hermione." _

"_That's alright; just don't let her get to you, yeah?" _Narcissa nodded and smiled as Hermione kissed her cheek and left the kitchen.

**(~/~) Several hours later**

Hermione had been gone and hour and Narcissa had yet to catch a glimpse of her older sister. She had done her best to occupy herself but found it difficult to keep her mind off of her sister's and Hermione. She was now lying on one of the sofa's in the lower library with one arm draped over eyes and the other dangling off the couch with a glass of fire whiskey in her hand. Just as the youngest of the sister's was about to drift off Bellatrix came bursting in.

"_What do you want Bellatrix?" _The older witch was slightly thrown off by the use of her full name, but decided to ignore the mild hostility.

"_Remember a couple of months ago when you were flipping your shit about Draco, and I reminded you could use this house as a safe house, because it would be empty because its winter and Druella has always gone to France in the winter ever since you left home" _Bellatrix was panicking which was extremely unsettling.

"_Did you just refer to our mother by her first name?" _Narcissa was now propped up on her elbows.

"_Cissy focus!" _Bella shrieked.

"_Alright, pipe down. Of course I remember." _It took Narcissa a minute to register what was going on, but when she did she shot up and her eyes widened in fear. Before she could formulate a sentence a tiny house elf appeared.

"_Flitty doesn't wish to disturbed Madame Lestrange and Madame Malfoy but well you see Madame Black is home from holiday" _

**sorry it took awhile to get this out, just a reminder that i am going away in three days. I'll be gone for close to two weeks, I believe. I'll do my best to update before then. **


	18. what you did to this family

**Chapter 18:**

**Alrighty, so this will be my last chapter for close to two weeks Thank you all soooooo much for all your support, it is really great to see that you like it so far. Keep reading and reviewing. I thought I'd mention that in as far as I know there is no indication that Druella is dead, I know Cygnus is, but there is nothing concrete on what happened to her. If you know otherwise please feel free to let me know but she will be a part of this story.**

The fickle fingers of fate:

Narcissa and Bellatrix made the quick decision that Narcissa would go into the entrance way and greet their mother and keep her away from the library. Narcissa was not happy about this at all but seeing as Bellatrix was supposed to dead this plan would have to do. And so the youngest Black slipped out of the library quietly and approached the entrance hall as silent as possible.

"_Flitty! You useless elf! You must dry my coat before you hang it, now there water tracks all over the floor; away with you!" _Narcissa couldn't help but see the parallels between how her mother parented and how she ordered around house elves. Druella spun around, she was surprised at the sight of her youngest daughter, _"Narcissa… what are you doing here?" _Narcissa went to speak but she was cut off by her mother, _"What's the use of having a rich husband if you're spending your free time in your mother's house?"_

"_It's nice to see you too mother." _

Druella snorted as she stifled and spiteful laugh, _"well since you're here, let's have a drink in the library shall we?"_ Before Narcissa could protest her mother pushed past her and set off towards the lower level library. Upon opening the doors her eyes immediately caught sight of her eldest daughter sat on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table and the big fire whiskey in her hand. Druella's face twitched anger, _"Bellatrix", _she stated angrily through gritted teeth.

"_Mother," _Bellatrix replied with a sly smirk. After a few moments of tense silence Druella sat on the sofa opposite the one her eldest daughter was sat on. She stared directly at her daughter's feet which were so distastefully strewed across her table. Bellatrix let out a heavy sigh and slowly remove her feet from the coffee table. _"Well isn't this lovely?"_ Bellatrix muttered. Narcissa nodded in false agreement and sat next to her mother.

"_Quite."_ Druella stated. The three witches sat there glaring at each other with the odd remark here and there, for what felt like hours, but in reality was only thirty minutes. Narcissa stood up abruptly.

"_Tea anyone?"_

Druella waved her off, _"Just have that stupid elf do it"._

"_Yes, but as you said, the elf is stupid; it will be better if I make it." _Narcissa caught Bellatrix glaring at her as she left the room. She sighed heavily with relief and headed towards the kitchen, her only true worry was that both witches might not be alive by the time she returned.

The front door to Black manor opened quietly and Hermione and Andromeda stumbled shushing each other, they were both quite intoxicated. The dinner at the burrow turned into an impromptu celebration when Harry and Ginny announced their enjoyment much to the dismay of Molly who thought they were too young, seeing as her daughter had not yet finished school. Despite Molly's concerns after dinner everyone drank heavily into the night. All the alcohol was what convinced Andromeda and Hermione that it would be a good idea to return to the manor so Andy could apologize to Narcissa.

"_Cissy!" _Andromeda called out in a sing-song voice, _"Cissy I know you're here! Come out, come out wherever you are!" _Narcissa was alerted in the kitchen by Andromeda's calling and she ran out into the entrance hall to stop her before her mother or Bellatrix could hear her.

"_Andromeda what the hell are you doing?"_ Andromeda had a stupid smirk across her face and she reached out and started to play with the ends of Narcissa's hair. Hermione stood behind her giggling lightly, _"What's wrong with you two?"_

Andy brushed her little sister's cheek with the back of her hand, _"You're so pr-pretty cissy", _Narcissa stood still with a confused look written across her face; _"You always were the pretty one"_ Andromeda giggled at her sister's reaction and looked over her shoulder at Hermione who was just a wrecked as she was.

"_Oh my god you're drunk,"_ at this Hermione began to giggle louder, but stopped once she noticed how annoyed Narcissa looked, _"You two are going to go upstairs and sleep this off, I have enough to deal with right now." _

Andromeda reached forward and took her youngers sister's hand, _"Only if you come with me." _It was then Bellatrix came rushing out of the library towards them.

"_What in Merlin's name is going on out here?" _She looked between Hermione and her sister, _"oh great and the family reunion just keeps getting better, why don't we bring mother out here to see our blood traitor sister and her mud-blood side kick?" _

"_Hey!" _Hermione interrupted, _"You're not allowed to call us that"_ she slurred out. The three sisters ignored Hermione and carried on with their conversation.

"_Cissy I can't to bed alone I'm sad." _She pushed out her bottom lip.

"_Please, I invented that pouty lip guilt trip, I call bullshit" _Bellatrix snapped.

"_Look, I don't care which one of you comes with me, but there is no way" _she pointed at the stairs, _"that I am getting up those stairs alone." _Narcissa turned to her oldest sister.

"_I'll get them back to Andy's house, just distract mother as best you can." _Andromeda let out a stifled laugh.

"_Mother is here?"_ Neither of her sisters answered, she clapped her hands together, _"well I think this is the perfect time for me to tell her to shove her stupid beliefs up her saggy arse"._

Narcissa grabbed her sister's arm, just as she was about to disapparate them out of there, Druella came out into to the hall, _"Alright Andy, time to go"._ Andromeda struggled out of her sister's grip. Behind them Bellatrix immediately went to Hermione's side. Everyone stood in silence as the tall thin frame of Druella approached her once child. The silence was broken when Druella back handed her middle child across her cheek. Andromeda didn't fall but she stumbled towards Narcissa who steadied her.

"_How dare you come back into this house! You filthy blood traitor whore!" _Druella pulled out her wand and aimed it at Andy's chest. _"You think you can march back in here after what you did to this family! After you whored yourself out to that filth!" _She was cut off by her daughter spitting in her face.

"_I am not scared of you anymore." _She took Narcissa's arm, _"take me home cissy." _Narcissa nodded and with a 'pop' the two were gone. They appeared just outside Andromeda's home; they both slowly approached the door and stopped when they got there.

"_Are you alright?" _Narcissa inquired.

"_Yes, but I'm still too drunk to make it up the stairs" _Narcissa looked at her older sister with sad eyes before helping her in the house and up to her bedroom. Narcissa blushed as her sister undressed to get into bed. _"Like what you see?" _the older witch giggled. At this Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"_I'm leaving" _She turned around to head out of the door.

"_Please Cissy don't go, I'm sure Bella can take care of Hermione. You know if mother tried to hurt her Bella would hex her into oblivion."_ Narcissa sighed heavily; she knew her sister was right. So, she stripped down into her panties and got into the bed next to her sister. The two witches lay facing each other; they laid there staring at each other for what felt like forever. _"I'm sorry I was always so horrible to you. I don't deserve you." _Andromeda let her tears fall freely, _"all you do is take care of everyone and we never give anything back." _She sniffed loudly, _"I love you cissy". _

"_I love you too Andy." _While Narcissa appreciated her sister's apology and she was grateful they were back in each other's lives, she was completely unaware of what was happening back at Black manor.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :) I promise to update as soon as I can but it will be at least ten days before that happens. **


	19. Lost in Paradise

Chapter 19:

**AH! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I got back a couple of days ago and I honestly didn't know what I was going to write. This chapter is going to give you guys a glimpse into the future and it will hint at what lies ahead for Hermione. I've decided to start replying to reviews, starting with chapter 18's. **

**Reagaaaan- Unfortunately you don't get to find out in this chapter ;) But you'll see soon enough. **

**s87griffin- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Snapesbloodredneko- I know I'm so mean, aren't I? :P **

**Jemjo storys- don't pout you'll find out soon enough **

**Seeker-of-Raven- Thank you for waiting patiently, I know I was gone for quite a long time. **

**LoveSKINS94- I know they tend to do that. I think you'll find that's part of Andromeda's own personal dilemma with the whole situation. **

**Kigo Stories- I don't want to make assumptions but you are probably the most eager follower of this story! Every chapter you always want more haha I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Delilah Moon- thanks for the input. I'm a little worried about how I'll end this because I feel like either way someone will be disappointed. **

**Thanks for all your great reviews! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I promise I'll try and update soon. **

The fickle fingers of fate

Since the fall of Lord Voldemort, nearly ten years ago, the wizarding world had changed in ways no one thought possible. Immediately after the second wizarding war Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed acting Minister of Magic. Kingsley was seen as a saving grace in the world of magic; with the help of the order of the phoenix, Kingsley swiftly picked up the pieces of their broken ministry and society.

Those who supported Minister Shacklebolt and The Order were nothing but delighted with his work, but those who supported the Dark Lord felt cheated. It would seem that the Ministry had extremely underestimated the amount of witches and wizards who had supported the dark side, a lot of whom were not guilty of war crimes. This part of the wizarding society felt alienated because of their political opinions. As tensions rose it became blatantly obvious to everyone that Kingsley would not be Minister for much longer.

In early 2003, Kingsley was assassinated. The wizard responsible was caught three weeks later and sentenced to life in Azkaban, but was released in 2005 after having been proved innocent when a house elf testified that the wizard's father had used the imperius curse on him. After the assassination a man named Lysander Gekling, a half-blood, was elected Minister. It was the belief of Minister Gekling and his followers that pro pureblood laws should not have been totally eradicated, and when they were a significant part of wizarding culture was lost. He believed that the Order promoted hatred in the same calculated fashion that the Dark Lord and the death eaters did. Because of his "beliefs" the Order of the phoenix was abolished and all pureblood extremist were given a second chance so they could learn to embrace the ever growing "equality" in their society.

* * *

_September 19__th__, 2008_

In 2005, Hermione decided it was best to leave England; she purchased a small home in Cyprus. It took her awhile to adjust to the nearly Middle Eastern climate, but she was now proud to call it home. There wasn't any defined wizard community; instead, witches and wizards had blended into the muggle community, giving the island nation a rich and unique culture.

Her home was not completely isolated, but was far enough away from civilization that she felt safe leaving her balcony doors open as she slept.

Hermione lay asleep in her bed, with a white sheet draped across her at the hips. She was stirred from her slumber by a soft breeze coming through her balcony doors; she rolled over to find a note scrawled on a small white piece of paper, at her bedside.

_Happy birthday love!_

_I've gone into town to get groceries, there's breakfast waiting for you on the balcony. There's also a letter and gift from my sister out there. Though, I doubt it will be better then what I have in mind for you, I'm sure she'll make up for it when she gets here. _

_I won't be long, promise. _

Hermione smiled at the note, and then proceeded to get out of bed and head out on to her balcony in nothing but a white tank top and black lace panties. On one of the tables she found a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice, _how typical, _Hermione thought, just this once she thought there could have been an exception made to the older witch's attempt to keep her healthy. Disregarding the breakfast Hermione reached for her birthday card.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you have a wonderful birthday; I can't wait to see you and my sister. I hope all is well and you're enjoying the sun, though I do not doubt that my poor sister is sunburnt to hell. Anyway, Teddy and Dora send their love and birthday wishes. See you soon,_

_Yours always, _

_Andromeda XX_

Hermione opened the small black box that accompanied the letter. It contained a long gold chain with a large heart shaped locket at the end. She managed to open the heart, inside there was a picture of her and Andromeda smiling and laughing, she recognised the picture, it had been taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The other side of the locket had twirly, silver writing that read: _"yours always"._

Hermione was about to place the locket around her neck when she felt to pink lips kiss her cheek.

"_Happy birthday beautiful", _Hermione turned her head and kissed the older women lightly on the lips.

"_Morning Cissy."_

* * *

**Sorry again for the long wait! Please review, I love to hear what you guys think about the story, and I promise you'll find out what happened at Black Manor soon. **


	20. in the arm chair

**Chapter 20:**

**Alright I think there was a lot of confusion due to the ending of the last chapter. The flash forward wasn't to the end of the story, and Hermione at that point hadn't ended up with anyone yet, it just so happened that by circumstance she was living with Narcissa. **

BellatrixBlack-Granger- **it's not over yet for Bella and Hermione, no need to worry.**

Delilah Moon- **All will be explained; I never meant to imply that she had chosen Cissy over Bella**

Reagaaaan- **I don't intend to keep writing from the flash forward. I said earlier that this will not have and entirely horizontal plot line. Like I said, it's not over yet for Bella and Hermione. **

Mandy- **Don't worry hun, I have no intentions of this ending any time soon, there's still plenty of time. **

LoveSKINS94- **Glad you're linking where I'm going with this **

Jemjo storys- **When I end the story she'll only be with one of them. Though I have written an open minded Hermione, I still don't think she could be happy with three lovers, she needs to settle down with one. **

char245- **Don't get too excited just yet ;) **

Seeker-of-Raven- **sorry about the confusion, it was merely an insight into the future. **

Guest- **She hasn't ended up with anyone just yet. **

The Fickle Fingers of Fate:

Narcissa and Andromeda sat alone in a cold interrogation room on the main floor at the ministry. The room was lined with floor to ceiling black tiles, no windows, and a table. The sisters sat side by side on one side of the table across from what they both considered to be a very good looking young auror.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Ms. .Black, Do you both understand why you're here?" The young man questioned, looking up from his clip board. His wand rested beside him on the table, Andromeda silently contemplated how easy it would be to take it and hex their way out, but pushed the thoughts aside.

"No, I'm afraid both my sister and I are unaware of the nature of our incarceration." Narcissa's voice was calm and cool, but her crystal blue eyes betrayed the composure she was trying to portray. She knew this was it, the ministry would find Bellatrix and throw all of them into Azkaban.

"Well, you haven't been incarcerated, you're merely being held for questioning until we're sure that the two of you had no direct involvement in yesterday evenings events." The young man repositioned his black square glasses and ran his hand through is short blonde hair, he then leant forward resting his elbows on the table in front of him. "I'm sorry to inform you both that your mother has been severely injured." Neither of the witches reacted, frankly, they were shocked she wasn't dead. "The ministry was alerted when Hermione Granger turned up in the three broomsticks covered in blood. Unfortunately Ms. Granger was gone before the aurors arrived, Now-" Before the young wizard could continue he was interrupted by Narcissa.

"How do you know that the incident with Ms. Granger is linked to our mother being attacked.?"

"Well as it turns out, Mrs. Malfoy, a small house elf by the name of Flitty took your mother to St. Mungos. It was there that he told an auror that not only had the two of you been spending a lot of time at black manor but so had Hermione." The wizard was baffled by the lack of reaction he was getting from the two women, most people would be terribly worried if their mother was seriously injured, and he made a note of their strange behaviour. "Could either of you explain to me why it is a young, muggle born, witch is spending time in Black manor?"

Narcissa was the first to pipe up again, "Well you see, my sister and I have only recently been reunited and we thought it best to catch up somewhere we knew was empty for the time being. Soon after Andromeda informed me of Ms. Granger's situation and we took her in."

"Her situation?"

"Yes she hadn't anywhere to go, and she is a friend of my sister's so we both agreed that she could stay until she found a more suitable arrangement." Andromeda had to give her baby sister props; she was probably the most brilliant bull shit artist she knew.

"You would think that she would have just stayed with the Wesasleys, it's no secret that she is extremely close with the family."

_Fuck, _Andromeda thought, _well done cissy now what?_

"She had expressed to us her concern about not wanting to impose on the family after all their losses."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you both loose a sister that day?" Andromeda thought more intensely about stealing his wand now.

"That is correct, however, our sister was Bellatrix Lestrange, and the world is a better place without her in it." Andy prayed that her sister's talent to cold as ice would not fail her now. The three sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, as the young auror scribble some notes on to his clip board.

The young wizard looked back up at the witches before him, "I'm afraid that I have to ask that neither of you return to Black Manor until Ms. Granger is found." Both of the sisters nodded signalling their understanding, "The two of you are now free to leave, however I cannot guarantee that you won't be back here in the near future." The blonde stood up abruptly and left without another word.

Narcissa and Andromeda walked silently out of the ministry and found their way on to a busy London street. They stood there in shocked silence until Narcissa broke it, "shall we get some lunch?"

Andromeda shook her head, "no I think its best that I go home and spend some time with Dora and Teddy, you can come if you like"

"That sounds nice, it's not like I have anywhere else that I can go." The sisters proceeded into a small ally where they could not be seen. Narcissa took her older sister's arm and apparated them to Andy's house. Upon entering the house the two witches went straight into the kitchen where they found an extremely distraught looking Nymphadora.

The young woman was sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands and her wand lying on the table in front of her. Andromeda went straight to her daughter's side, "Dora, sweet heart, what's wrong?" Tonks turn to her mother with a look of distress written across her face.

"Just go into the living room." Andromeda furrowed her brow but did as her daughter suggested and left the kitchen through the door that led to the adjoining living room. She stopped in her tracks when she found Bellatrix tied to an arm chair and her wand placed far out of her reach.

"you have to be fucking kidding me."

"yes Andy I tied myself to a chair as a fucking joke."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, please let me know what you think. **


	21. Sally the Doll

**Chapter 21: **

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the great support; I never imagined this story being so well received. I promise conflict is going to pick up soon but I got a last minute inspiration and I just had to write this chapter. This chapter is just insight into the unhealthy dynamic of the sister's and how it started when they were all so young. I'm not responding to the last chapter's reviews because there weren't really any questions or concerns, but thank you to all who did take the time to leave me a comment. **

**Read and let me know what you think **

The fickle fingers of fate:

_August 30__th__ 1962_

For most little girls a big sister is someone to look up to. In the eyes of a little girl their big sister is a hero; someone to watch grow up before actually embarking on the journey themselves, learning from their mistakes. Narcissa was no different; at seven years old she did nothing but follow and copy her two older sisters, who were joined at the hip. The young blonde did everything she could to impress them but they never so much as spared her a glance.

It was a warm August afternoon; Bellatrix and Andromeda were lying in the grass under their favourite oak tree. It was one of the last days the two would have together before Bellatrix went off to start at Hogwarts, and then Andy would be left with her little sister. Andromeda was fond of her baby sister but they weren't nearly as close as herself and Bella, and the two older girls often left the blonde to play on her own.

Andromeda sighed heavily, "I wish I was going with you Bella", Bellatrix reached over and grabbed the nine year Old's hand.

"I know, I'm sorry you'll be lonely."

"That's okay. I'll see you at Christmas, and I can always just play with cissy while you're not here." Bellatrix let out a cynical laugh; she never really enjoyed the company of her youngest sister. As if right on cue Narcissa strode up to her sisters, doll in hand. She stood by Andromeda's feet blocking out the sun.

"I don't know where Sally's bow is", she waited for either of her sisters to acknowledge that she had spoken, but no such acknowledgment came. "Have you seen it Andy?"

"No, Sorry cissy."

Narcissa cast her eyes towards her oldest sibling, "Bella?"

"No Cissy I have seen your stupid dollies' bow" At this, Narcissa pouted and sat down in between the two witches lying in the grass. Annoyed that Narcissa hadn't taken the cue to leave, Bellatrix stood up and reached her hand out to Andy to help her off the grass, "come on Andy, let's see if we can catch a dragon fly by the fountain." Andromeda silently obliged and took the hand Bella offered her.

"Can I come?" Narcissa was always timid when asking if she could join her sisters, because the answer was usually no. Andromeda sometimes felt inclined to say yes to the little witch, what harm could she really do? But, she knew that it wasn't her decision to make so she remained silent as Narcissa eagerly awaited Bellatrix's reply.

"No", she received no explanation; Bellatrix didn't feel as though she owed her one. These were her final days at home and she wanted to spend them with her favourite sister. Unlike Andromeda, Bellatrix felt no guilt for preferring one sister to the other. Andy felt as though they should at least be nice to the younger witch; their parents were so horrible, they really only had each other.

Narcissa decided that for once she wasn't going to simply except Bella's answer and walk away hurt as usual. The young blonde stood up, leaving sally in the grass. She balled her fists in anger and stomped her foot; Bellatrix was already trying to suppress her laughter at her sister's poor attempt to display anger. "It's fair!"

"What isn't fair cissy?" Bella asked, batting her eyelashes mockingly.

Narcissa was on the verge of tears, "you never let me play! I'm always nice but you're such a meanie, sometimes I wish Andy was my only sister!" Bellatrix was genuinely hurt by the statement but she decided she wouldn't let Narcissa make her sad, she was only seven, and she had no idea what Bellatrix had been through at the hands of their parents when she defended them. Of course Andromeda understood, she was older, and witnessed most of it, that's why Bella chose to spend her time with her, she understood.

"Fine! But the next time you get a punishment don't come crying to me, go cry to your favourite sister." Bella stomped off. The girls were often punished for menial things, but the punishments were not given to suit the crime. No, they were often violent and left the girls bruised and bloodied. This continued until all the girls had left home. Narcissa hadn't become familiar with the effects of the cruciatus curse until after Andy had left, because her father needed someone to punish.

With Bella gone, Andy approached the now crying Cissy, she felt a strong pang in her heart at the sight. She wiped away her baby sister's tears and kissed her lightly on the cheek before picking up her doll and handing it to her. "Don't worry Cissy, I'll play with you lots while Bella's away, you can even sleep in my bed when you've been punished." She embraced her sister quickly, "don't worry I'll keep you safe." With that she turned and ran after Bella, hoping that she wasn't too mad with their little sister or at her for staying behind to make sure she was all right.

* * *

**hoped you liked it :) if you did let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!**


	22. Half-blood spawn

**Chapter 22**

**OH MY GOD I am a horrible human being. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I left the story this long. On a different note: for those of you who like the pairings in this story I highly suggest that you take a look in my "favourites", they are all super amazing in the "kill me now" kind of way. I'm not going to answer any reviews because there weren't really any questions or concerns, but thanks for all the love keep it coming!**

**Read and let me know what you think **

The fickle fingers of fate:

_"Just go into the living room." Andromeda furrowed her brow but did as her daughter suggested and left the kitchen through the door that led to the adjoining living room. She stopped in her tracks when she found Bellatrix tied to an arm chair and her wand placed far out of her reach._

_"you have to be fucking kidding me."_

_"yes Andy I tied myself to a chair as a fucking joke."_

Andromeda approached her sister with caution, as if making a sudden movement would scare her away. She reached into the pocket of her cloak to retrieve her wand but stopped when she fully realised her current predicament. She couldn't untie Bella without her daughter growing suspicious, but keeping her tied up for a prolonged period of time would only make it worse when she was finally let loose.

"Well…." Bellatrix prodded impatiently. Andromeda was snapped from her musings and furrowed her brow at her older sister. "Don't just stand there, you idiot, untie me!"

"Bella I-I … can't" Andy muttered just above a whisper, so not to draw her daughter and younger sister into the room. "Dora obviously tied you up for a reason…."

"I didn't do anything!" Bellatrix interrupted, "I showed up here looking for Hermione and that bloody half-blood freak thought it necessary to tie me into a fucking chair!" The two were interrupted when Narcissa entered the room, who had to stifle a chuckle upon seeing her eldest sister tied to a chair. "Enjoying yourself Cissy? This fulfilling some sort of sick fantasy for you?"

"Oh yea because you being tied to a chair is the sick part of that scenario", Andy snipped in her baby sister's defense.

"It wasn't sick when it when you wanted it"

"Bella would you shut your mouth! My daughter is in the next room!"

At that Tonks came striding into the room. Without a word the young witch flopped down on to the sofa and put her feet up on the table, in the same manor Bellatrix had back at black manor. She folded her arms across her chest and looked around at her aunts and mother. "Good to see the three of you have made yourselves cozy." There was no reply from any of the other three witches, "Mum you and cissy should go get some sleep, and I'll watch her."

"Watch me?!"

Andromeda ignored her sister, "what about Hermione? We need to find her."

"There's nothing we can do mum, she could be literally anywhere. If she needs us, she knows where to find us."

"If you three insist on treaty me like some sort of rabid beast, I would rather Andy stayed and watched me." At this point Bellatrix knew she was stirring the pot with her sisters. She sensed that Cissy and Andy were building a strong relationship and she hated not being the favourite and if she was being honest Bella had never really let go of what Narcissa said to her, even if she only had been seven at the time.

"No Bella, Andy is coming up to bed with me." There was a long silence, during which everyone stared at Andromeda as if waiting for some sort of decision to be made.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her sister, "well Andy…" Andromeda looked between her sisters. There would never be a middle ground with them, no agreement; she had to love one of them best. For a moment she contemplated what it would have been like had Narcissa not stumbled upon her at Hogwarts, or if Bella had actually died that night. She shook the thoughts from her head and spoke up.

"Dora's right, I should get some sleep. Come one Cissy" she took Narcissa's hand and led her up the stairs, leaving a heart broken Bellatrix in her wake. Trying to shake her heart break from her sister's betrayal, Bella turned her attention to her niece; _I do suppose she's rather pretty. Her snippy attitude reminds me too much of Andy though. _

"So, Dora is it? How's the mutant half-blooded spawn?" _not that I give a shit. _

Tonks scoffed, "firstly, he isn't a mutant, secondly, go fuck yourself"

Upstairs in the master bedroom Andromeda sat in bed while she watched her sister rummage around looking for something to where to bed. When Narcissa slammed a drawer shut Andy took note of her sister's irate mood. "Cissy what's wrong" Andy was growing rather weary of this back and forth with her sisters.

"Why now? Why have you suddenly decided that it's your duty to stand up to Bella for me? And don't give me the bullshit answer about protecting me because I'm your baby sister. You promised me you'd be there and that you wouldn't let them hurt me! You said that you would protect me!" Angry tears streamed down Narcissa's face, "You don't even know what happened when you left. The things I had to go through at the hand of our father. I was relieved when I married Lucius, relieved because I would be away from that house. You just left." She sank down on the edge of the bed and hid her face with her hands. Andromeda crawled across the bed towards her sister; her own tears now pooling in her eyes. She wrapped two strong arms around Cissy.

"Cissy I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much guilt I carry with me every day because I didn't keep you safe. I tried as hard as I could, but I was scared for my own sanity. Had I stayed in that house any longer I would have killed him or myself, and Ted, he gave me a way out."

Narcissa shook her head with hot tears streaming down her face.

"You are so selfish, both of you are."

Andromeda's tears finally began to fall, "I know" she whispered.

"Thanks for choosing me over Bella" she sniffed, "it means a lot more than you think". After sitting silent for a few moments Andromeda guided her sister into the bed and wrapped her arms around her slender waist.

Andy kissed Narcissa on the neck, "sweet dreams cissy".

* * *

thanks for reading.

I know it seems like Narcissa's out burst was brushed over really quickly, but trust me, this won't be the last time she'll bring it up.


	23. She isn't really a Narcissist

**Chapter 23: **

**Well I didn't leave you hanging for too long, but I also know what it feels like to wait for a fic to be updated, so sorry. Again there were no real questions or concerns in the reviews, so no replies. Big thank you to all the people who have followed, added to favourites and reviewed this story, I love you all! On another note I've decided I like quotes, they're nice.**

* * *

"_For the first time she had dimly realized that only the hopeless are starkly sincere and that only the unhappy can either give or take sympathy-even some of the bitter and dangerous voluptuousness of misery." – __**Jean Rhys**_

* * *

The fickle fingers of fate:

Masochism is a funny thing. There are the people who are directly pleasured by a painful act, whether that is a sexual or emotional gratification, and then there are those who sub-consciously subject themselves to people and scenarios with which they will always get hurt. The real questions are: can a masochist really separate themselves from these tendencies? If separated can they get their gratification elsewhere? Or will they find themselves at a loss?

Whilst reminiscing about her life Andromeda always brought herself back to one crucial question that she seemingly could not answer; _when in my life did I feel the most fulfilled? _

After she received word that her husband was dead, Andy felt relieved, a feeling for which she felt extremely guilty. Ted was never the one. She loved him, yes, but he was most certainly not the one. _Is there a one? _She thought, _if there is such a thing I have clearly yet to find mine. _Thinking back on her past relationships she could not think of one person that had left her with a strong sense of fulfillment once the relationship had terminated. Maybe it was her curse, to be forever unfulfilled.

Then there was Bellatrix. Her sadistic nature certainly fed Andromeda`s tendency to get herself into situations that would only ruin her in the end. Bella's bite certainly allowed Andy to subject herself to the pain she sub-consciously knew she deserved.

_But it's wrong! _She thought. _Sisters aren't meant to love each other beyond what is expected. I can't have these thoughts about my own sisters!... Sisters? _ She thought. _Do I look at cissy the way I look at Bella? _She turned her head to observe the sleeping body next to her. Narcissa was asleep on her stomach with one arm draped over the older witch's stomach and the other stretched out the other direction and her beautiful blonde hair was fanned out against one of Andy's purple pillows.

Andromeda took notice that Narcissa was no longer wearing the makeup that she had been when the two went to sleep. She reckoned the younger witch must have awoke in the night and gone to the bathroom to clean it off. Andromeda slouched down so she was once again on her back rather than half sat up and half lying down. Carefully, she brushed a few stray hairs out of her sister's eyes and sighed heavily.

Andromeda wasn't the most confident of people but it made her feel sad and helpless when she took notice of how insecure her baby sister truly is. Here she was, probably the most beautiful woman Andy knew, and she couldn't even let her own sister see her without makeup on.

Tears started to pool in Andy's eyes, at the thought. She leaned in and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. The younger witch smiled as her eyes fluttered open, "trying to seduce me in my sleep?"

"maybe" Andromeda blushed as she rolled onto her side to face the other woman. "Am I at least doing a good job?"

Narcissa smiled weakly, "you don't need to seduce me Andy, but if you're going to try at least do so when it's light out and I look like a decent human being."

Andromeda knew in her heart that she would never be able to convince her sister to see herself the way others do. Perhaps she just wasn't the right person for the job or now was not the time. She had secretly hoped she could, but alas her status as older sister would always be the reason her cissy would never believe her. She desperately hoped there was someone, _Hermione possibly? But god knows where she is. _

In one last futile attempt Andromeda leaned forward and captured Narcissa's supple lips with her own. Shocked at first, Narcissa was unsure of how to respond but eventually she leaned into it and allowed he hands to rest on her sister's waist. The kiss started soft but turned passionate when Cissy allowed Andromeda to meet her tongue with her own. Andy quickly fell into the role of submission when she pulled the younger which on top of her and let Narcissa run her hands under her top and explore her body for the first time.

The two witches pulled away for air and Andy cradled Cissy's face in her hands, "you've always been beautiful to me cissy".

"I know" the other witch breathed.

The funny thing about Masochism is there is no answer for the desire. Whether the desire for emotional or physical hurt and pain is apparent there is no one, single answer. There are an endless amount of possibilities. The Masochist may consciously seek out pain in sex or fighting, but not all are so fortunate as to being aware of their desire. Some seek out pain because they think they deserve it but are too cowardice to inflict it on themselves, but still enjoy the rush they get from their self-destruction being fed.

The most intriguing question of all is: does a masochist need a sadist to be complete? Or can they be fulfilled by someone who is seemingly a narcissist?

* * *

**In case you were confused this is the same night they got back to Andromeda's house. **

**Sorry it isn't very long :(**

**please let me know what you think though! **


End file.
